Digimon Advance: Destiny
by XANHEX
Summary: Los misterios que rodean a Mimi no se han resuelto, pero algo más oscuro se aproxima al digimundo y al mundo real, los nuevos elegidos no sólo deben de encontrar las razones sino también la solución por que todo vuelva a la normalidad.
1. Regreso a Clases

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**01: Regreso a clases

* * *

**

Escuchar el despertador sonando insistente, hizo que lo tomara con la mano y sin consideración alguna, arrojarlo contra la pared en donde por el ruido se reconoció que se había hecho añicos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se hundiera más entre las almohadas. Una hora más tarde, se asomaba entre el cobertor unos mechones de cabello castaño claro que poco a poco se iba descubriendo el rostro adormilado de una jovencita entre los 16 años, quien antes de abrir los ojos por completo, primero se los frotó, para luego ver en el suelo pedacitos de lo que antes era un despertador, se rascó la cabeza, no tenía que hora era y no le importaba, así como tampoco tenía idea de que día era.

Metió sus pies en las pantuflas rosas que había recibido de regalo de una de sus mejores amigas, fue al baño, donde se lavó los dientes y luego se lavó la cara, se metió a bañar, dando tremendo grito por el agua helada que le cayó y la hizo salir de la ducha en menos de un segundo, volviendo a ella cuando al fin vio el vapor emanar del agua.

El baño no bastó para que despertara por completo, anduvo vagando un rato por la sala, encendió la televisión y fue al ver un programa cuando sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada, eran las once de la mañana, para colmo lunes y lo peor venía cuando clavó sus ojos en el calendario que estaba en la pared y con un color rojo marcado la fecha: ¡Inicio de clases!

No supo cómo pero ya estaba con el uniforme puesto, no le había dado tiempo de recogerse el cabello como lo pedía el reglamento de la escuela, apenas le dio tiempo de tomar una rebanada de pan y salir a toda velocidad de su departamento, el elevador estaba ocupado y no tenía otra alternativa que bajar por las escaleras, ya no le importaba, saltaba tres escalones y dejó boquiabiertos quienes iban subiendo, ella corría, salió del edificio y cruzó la calle sin importarle cuantos autos tuvo que esquivar para lograrlo, siguió corriendo, se golpeaba el pecho cuando se atragantó con el pan, pero continuaba, hasta que al fin, vio la puerta del colegio, apresuró más el paso hasta que al fin, estuvo en frente de la enorme puerta se detuvo, se acomodó el uniforme, sacó una liga de su mochila y se recogió el cabello como pudo, muy elegante entró y se dirigió hacia donde tenía sus clases.

—Tachikawa de nuevo, ¿acaso se le olvido que hoy es el primer día de clases? —preguntó la profesora.

—Sí —respondió la chica desde la puerta, era la misma profesora del semestre pasado.

—Bien, pasa… ¿Cómo diablos es que olvidas el primer día de clases? —reaccionó la profesora.

—Fácil, sólo no mirar el calendario que está pegado en la pared de la sala y durmiendo casi todo el día —respondió la castaña, apuntando con su dedo el techo y optando una expresión como de sabia.

—Vete a sentar —le señaló la profesora enfadada, pero ya no le molestaba como hacía un semestre, ya sabía cómo era la chica y a pesar de su falta de atención durante casi todo el semestre, al final, la jovencita ponía mucho empeño y salía bien en los exámenes.

Mimi reconoció varios rostros ahí, muchos agradables y otros no tanto como el de Sandy haciendo su cara de fuchi cuando se veían, la castaña le mostró la lengua, Eidan se veía muy contento de volverla a ver, ya que hacía más de un mes que se habían visto, desde lo del digimundo había pasado todavía más tiempo y ahí, los jóvenes no habían tenido contacto con ninguno de los antiguos elegidos, Ashley le saludó muy sonriente, al igual que Kate, con ellos también estaba Jesse y Chris, quien sólo le miraba duramente, Mimi no comprendía por qué.

—Como es el primer día de clases, no les dejaré tarea, pueden salir si gustan —habló la profesora.

—¿Tan rápido se acabó la clase? —preguntó Mimi.

—No es que se haya acabado tan rápido, Tachikawa, lo que sucede es que usted llegó 5 minutos antes de que terminara, creo que tampoco ha visto un reloj durante estas vacaciones, ¿o me equivoco? —contestó la profesora sonriendo al ver la expresión que puso la castaña, al parecer tenía razón en que la chica no había visto un reloj.

* * *

Checaron sus horarios, los seis coincidían en todas las clases, eso les hacía felices, esperaron la última clase y de ahí se irían a tomar un café y platicar de sus vacaciones, supo que Ashley fue a Francia a ver a su mamá y saber el motivo por que se había ido sin ella, Kate y Chris se fueron a Londres, Jesse viajó a Canadá a visitar a su abuela y Eidan se mantuvo en la ciudad pero el chico se había conseguido un empleo durante las vacaciones, su papá lo había castigado por haberle chocado su motocicleta, irónicamente, Eidan era el mesero de aquel café.

—¿Gustan algo que tomar? —preguntó Eidan desganado.

—Sí, y tu número telefónico, guapo —respondió una chica.

Aquello hizo que los amigos del chico voltearan a ver, notando que efectivamente, o el tiempo, el trabajo o algo por ahí, había hecho de Eidan más atractivo, estaba más alto, su cabello un poco más largo y con un poco más de masa corporal.

—Parece que físicamente hemos cambiado un poco, ¿no lo creen? —opinó Kate.

—Lo que pasa es que no nos hemos visto durante estas semanas y es más notorio el cambio —opinó Chris.

—Sí como que ustedes dos se hayan cortado el cabello —observó Ashley.

—¿En serio se cortaron el cabello? —preguntó Mimi, mirando a Kate y a Chris.

—Más notorio no puede ser ¬¬ —señaló Ashley.

Kate lucía el cabello lacio y que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, se veía muy guapa, Chris también se había cortado el cabello y se lo arreglaba de una manera que lo hacía verse muy atractivo, Jesse había crecido otros centímetros más.

—Si sigues creciendo así, ya no necesitaras escaleras para cambiar las bombillas del gimnasio de la escuela —se burló Kate de su amigo, los chicos empezaron a reírse, incluso Jesse.

—¡Oye! —reclamó al darse cuenta.

—Ashley, te sienta muy bien el cabello largo —alagó Chris.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí… ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen el cabello recogido? —preguntó Mimi.

—Las reglas cambiaron, al igual que el uniforme, la próxima semana nos mostraran el nuevo diseño, ya no es necesario recogerse el cabello —informó Ashley.

—Y tú Mimi parece que no cambias… ¿no te hiciste nada en este tiempo? —preguntó Kate, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Me la pase durmiendo, entre en hibernación, literal, sólo deseaba dormir y dormir más —confesó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—Chicos, esto es invitación de la casa, espero que lo disfruten —dijo Eidan al entregarles un pastel de chocolate a sus amigos.

—¡Gracias Eidan! —Mimi se levantó en un santiamén y abrazó al chico, colocándole un tronido beso en la mejilla, dejando a Eidan encantado.

Esperaron a que Eidan saliera de trabajar, platicando de sus cosas, Ashley reconoció que ver a su mamá en la cárcel no había sido nada lindo, era por eso que la dejó, si se quedaba a esperarla unos minutos más, la policía la atraparía, pero arribando a París fue capturada y ahora cumple su condena por dos años, y su madre comprendía que ella estaba mucho mejor con su padre que con ella, había sido un completo error haber llegado a sus vidas para desequilibrarlas.

—Mimi, ¿tú sabías algo al respecto? Tú me dijiste que me estarías esperando, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó Ashley.

—Lo de que tu mamá no resultó ser una perita en dulce, no tenía idea, pero si sabía que tú no nos dejarías por un berrinche de ella —respondió la castaña que sonrió.

Entonces fue el turno de platicar de sus aventuras a Jesse, logrando que más de tres empezara a bostezar, eso de andar cuidando a su abuelita no había resultado ser muy divertido. Kate y Chris dijeron habérsela pasado muy bien, aunque tampoco fue muy divertido haber quedado atrapados en la nieve en una cabaña que tenían allá por uno de los bosques de Londres. Eidan no tenía mucho que decir que eso de trabajar era pesado y de que varias jóvenes lo acosaban diariamente, lo curioso es que lo decía de una forma como incitando a que Mimi tuviera celos, pero la castaña estaba como ida.

—¿En qué piensas Mimi? —preguntó entonces Jesse.

—En Palmon, en los chicos, en el digimundo, en ese maldito de Jack —admitió la chica.

—Yo extraño mucho a Squadmon y a Izzy —Ashley se puso triste.

Los jóvenes igual se pusieron tristes, sólo Chris trató de no ser muy obvio, no dejaba de ver duramente a Mimi, él en lo personal la veía mucho más bonita que la última vez, se veía hermosa y no fue el único en notarlo.

Un viento helado sopló alborotando el cabello de los jóvenes.

—Ya empieza hacer frío, será mejor que nos marchemos —opinó Jesse mirando hacia el cielo que estaba más oscuro que claro.

—Si, ya es tarde —afirmó Kate.

La pelinegra miró a Jesse a la vez que le sonrió, logrando que el muchacho se pusiera nervioso.

—¡Sí! Yo ya tengo mucho sueño, de puro milagro me he mantenido en pie —confesó Mimi alargándose sin pena alguna y haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

—Mimi, ¿puedo irme contigo? —preguntó Eidan un poco sonrojado.

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó Mimi.

Chris se detuvo en seco al escuchar la respuesta de Mimi, ¿por qué sintió que todo el cuerpo se le congelaba y le daba un choque eléctrico? Aquello le había molestado de sobremanera, pero no quiso ser más obvio y continuó caminando.

En la siguiente esquina, los jóvenes tomaron rumbos distintos, Chris se fue con Kate, Jesse junto con Ashley y Mimi se quedó parada, admirando el cielo oscuro, lamentándose que esa noche no se podían ver las estrellas.

—Hace días que soñé contigo —soltó Eidan de repente, atrayendo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

—¿Conmigo? —repitió, incrédula.

—Sí, estabas llorando frente a alguien y decías que tú no podías hacerlo, que por favor te perdonara y yo siempre trato de ayudarte, pero no puedo, hay una fuerza que me lo impide —relató el joven que no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban más madurez.

La castaña se perdió en aquel color, visualizando aquel sueño de su amigo.

—¿Y ese alguien, me contestaba en tu sueño? —interrogó curiosa, volviendo sus ojos al suelo y luego mirarlo de nueva cuenta.

—No… ni siquiera podría decirte si se trataba de un hombre o mujer o tal vez humano… era mucha luz que me cegaba —recordó el joven—. Sólo han sido un par de veces pero en cuanto despierto, me preocupa… me preocupas —la miró fijamente y por instinto protector la abrazo, lo más fuerte que puso.

Mimi quedó impactada ante la reacción de su amigo y sentía claramente esa necesidad de Eidan por protegerla, y ella aceptó ese cálido abrazo que le reconforto, le dio mucha fuerza, hasta logrando que ese cansancio y ese sueño que tenía, se desvaneciera.

* * *

La castaña llegó al departamento, notando la ausencia de sus padres, poco le importó y se dirigió a su habitación, arrojó su mochila a la esquina de la cama y luego se dejó caer, abrazó una almohada, pensativa, ¿quién era ese ser en el suelo de Eidan? No tardó nada en quedarse dormida.

—Segundo día de clases y no me acostumbro —reprochó una joven castaña que se estiró frente a sus amigos.

—Por Dios Mimi, hoy llegaste a casi nada por que terminaran las clases —contestó Ashley.

—Pero es que no me acostumbro… —Mimi desvió su mirada hacia una morena de mirada perdida—. Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Eh? —reaccionó la aludida, mirando algo asustada a la castaña.

—Kate fue a visitar a Daniel al hospital… ayer —respondió Chris.

Mimi se quedó callada, ¿Daniel? Una punzada en su cabeza se hizo presente, ¿quién era Daniel?, y su malestar se vio reflejada en su rostro y como empezó a agarrarse la cabeza… en cuanto llegaron del digimundo, ella estaba toda ida y ya no supo más de nadie, voces que ella no entendía nada, sólo quería estar sola, durmiendo…

—Jey D —masculló y abrió los ojos que parecían haber vuelto ser color miel.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Eidan.

—Mucho mejor, al parecer esta semana ya le dan de alta —respondió Kate, sonriendo suavemente.

—Me alegra, la verdad es que yo no lo veía tan malo —habló Jesse tomando un poco de su soda.

—No, aunque estuvo a casi nada de que te hicieras en los pantalones por el susto —recordó Chris, haciendo que se rompiera una cadena de carcajadas en la mesa.

La plática duró más tiempo de lo que ellos creían, recordar y decir lo mucho que extrañaban al digimundo y sobre todo a sus amigos.

El frío era intenso y pretexto perfecto para los jóvenes e ir a la cafetería favorita de ellos, dónde su amigo Eidan trabajaba, a tomar chocolate caliente.

La primera semana de clases no fue tan pesada como se la esperaban, tal vez era por la remodelación que estaban haciendo al colegio y algunos rumores acerca de que habían cambiado el lugar donde se harían los torneos de conocimiento y deportivos, que hacía unos meses se había dicho que iba a ser en Londres y ahora sería en San Francisco, pero nada era seguro.

* * *

—Buenos días jóvenes, hoy me complace presentarles a un alumno nuevo —habló un profesor delgaducho y alto, de apariencia calmada y de voz agradable.

Los estudiantes rápido empezaron a cuchichear de quién se trataba. Sólo una no hacía caso, al contrario se veía feliz.

Un apuesto joven rubio de ojos color vino hizo presencia en el salón de clases, de inmediato captó la atención de todos así, sobre todo de las jovencitas que al verlo quedaron impactadas. Él sonrió ante sus nuevos compañeros, pero su mirada se estableció en una jovencita que no se veía inmutada ante su presencia. El maestro le pidió al nuevo alumno presentarse.

—Hola, me llamo Daniel Snigfield.

Las jovencitas fueron las primeras en darle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, el profesor lo invitó a tomar asiento, el único lugar libre del salón, junto a una joven de cabello negro y corto.

La puerta se abrió y una agitada chica entró al salón casi tropezándose, saludó al profesor.

—Disculpe jovencita, ¿usted quién es? —interrogó el maestro desconcertado.

—Mimi —respondió con simpleza la aludida buscando en el salón un lugar.

—¿Tiene clases aquí? —volvió a cuestionar el catedrático.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no la he visto aquí?

—Es que este es el primer día que llego temprano a su clase —Mimi miró hacia un lugar donde estaba un rubio sentado—. ¡Oye, ese es mi lugar! —exclamó yendo hacia su silla.

—Ah, lo siento —de inmediato Daniel se levantó.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —sonrió al reconocerlo—. Ah, no te preocupes, yo consigo otro lugar —dijo sonriente la castaña, se dirigió hacia Eidan—. ¿Verdad que no dejaras que tome la clase de pie, o sí?

Eidan ipso facto se levantó y le dio el lugar a la castaña, el profesor se veía con aire interrogante ante la actitud de su alumna. Tan sólo sonrió al tiempo que meneó la cabeza para luego proseguir con su clase.

Daniel era el fenómeno en el salón, no lo dejaban libre, las chicas parecían estar encantadas con el rubio y no era para menos, muchos jóvenes estaban molestos.

—Así son, sólo esperan carne fresca, tú ya pasaste de moda —comentó Kate a su primo, pues éste estuvo en una situación igual el semestre pasado.

—Tengo mis encantos, prima —respondió Chris sonriente.

Mimi miró de reojo a Chris, ¿por qué todavía no se animaba a decirle a Kate que en realidad ella era su hermana gemela?, se encogió de hombros, no era asunto suyo.

—¿Eidan, te ocurre algo? —preguntó Ashley al ver a su amigo ensimismado.

El muchacho tardó en responder, hasta que Ashley le repitió la pregunta.

—¿Eh? No, no, nada, nada —Eidan se veía algo preocupado.

Antes de que terminara la última clase, los coordinadores estudiantiles se hicieron presentes en las aulas, avisándoles a los jóvenes de su adquisición. Afirmaron que la secundaria de la institución Withewoods ahora se ubicaría en la parte trasera de la escuela, algo que sorprendió a los jóvenes, muchos se entusiasmaron, otros parecían ya saberlo. Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa para Mimi y sus amigos, si habían notado que estaban construyendo algo en el patio trasero pero jamás pensaron que cambiaran de ubicación la secundaria, lo que significaba que la hermana de Eidan estaría cerca, eso hizo que el muchacho se llevara la mano a la cara, seguro su linda hermanita lo iba a hacer cargar todo. En un mes, los estudiantes de secundaria llegarían y querían darles una cordial bienvenida con el apoyo de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Nombraron como presidenta del semestre a Sandy para llevar a cabo la bienvenida.

—Seguro hará que nosotros nos encarguemos de la limpieza —opinó Kate después de que los coordinadores se marcharon.

—Que ni lo digas… el poder sí se hereda —apoyó Ashley.

A la salida esperaron a Daniel quien parecía estar ansioso de platicar con los digielegidos desde hacía mucho.

—¿Qué han sabido del digimundo? —fue directo el rubio.

—Nada, desde que regresamos no tenemos ninguna noticia del digimundo, nuestros digivices están apagados por decirlo de una manera —respondió Jesse.

La mirada del rubio se entristeció, la respuesta no fue justo como él esperaba.

—Tal vez Jack está interfiriendo en esto —dijo Chris algo duro.

—Sí, tal vez —musitó Daniel.

—Daniel, ¿tú también eres un digielegido? —interrogó Kate, en su tono de voz se atisbaba un sentimiento de esperanza a que aquello fuera verdad.

—No lo sé… —se quedó callado unos segundos—, los recuerdos que me invaden me dan vergüenza y culpa, sobre todo de cómo es que los traté a ustedes —contestó el aludido.

—Tranquilo, lo importante es que al final te revelaste y dejaste ver que no eras malo —animó Eidan, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y que decir que con el cabello corto te vez mucho mejor —comentó Mimi—. ¿No es así, Kate? —añadió al tiempo que le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra que inmediato se puso roja.

Aquello causó gracia a los chicos, excepto a Chris quien puso cara de molesto y era el único que no creía en Daniel.

—Demonios, se me hace tarde —dijo Eidan al ver su reloj de mano.

—¿Tarde para qué? —se aventuró a preguntar Jesse.

—Para el trabajo —estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó otra pregunta.

—¿Qué no solo se trató de un trabajo temporal? —era Ashley.

—Sí, pero me agradó la idea de trabajar cuando tuviera tiempo libre, el dueño me pagara por los días que trabaje, me gusta ganar mi propio dinero y adquirir lo que quiero a base de mi esfuerzo. Los veo mañana chicos. —Eidan se fue corriendo.

—Supongo que no ha terminado de pagar la motocicleta —indagó Jesse.

—Creo que no durara mucho —comentó Chris.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Kate le dio un codazo de desaprobación a su primo .

—Por lo duro que se va a poner este semestre, y lo de la bienvenida.

—Ignoras que el dueño de esa cafetería es el papá de Eidan, ¿verdad Chris? —Mimi dejó boquiabierto al ojiverde, la chica mostró una sonrisa de victoria.

—Entonces el papá de Eidan es el dueño de todas esas cafeterías en la ciudad, ¿del famoso _Pop coffe_? —Jesse también estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, también tiene de esa cafeterías en otras ciudades y al parecer se quiere extender también en Canadá y México. Mi papá se quiere asociar, dice que es un negocio que promete mucho —complementó la rubia, pero a diferencia de Mimi, lo hizo de forma más humilde.

Daniel era el único callado, los escuchaba, aún no se acoplaba a ellos, de hecho se sentía incomodo, pero Kate le volteó a ver, mostrándole una bella sonrisa que hizo que el chico reaccionara de la misma forma, en ese momento se sintió un poco menos tenso.

—¿Y tú que tal Dan? —Le preguntó de repente Mimi—. Cuéntanos más sobre ti.

—Pues yo estudie en un colegio católico, al norte de la ciudad, era un internado, estuve becado por lo que mi familia es de economía media…

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Hay pensé que era la única pobre aquí, pues todos ellos son juniors… ejem —carraspeó inmediato al notar las miradas asesinas de sus amigos—, que diga, hijos de gente importante y cuanta cosa, ¡no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar que eres de mi mismo estatus! —Mimi se atrevió a abrazar a Daniel.

—Daniel… en ese colegio también estudia o estudiaba Vi… —interrumpió Kate que había sentido que la sangre le empezó a hervir al ver a Mimi abrazar a Daniel y que éste no se quedó indiferente.

—Sí. —Se limitó a responder el aludido.

—Oigan… ya es mucho, acabó de llegar y qué clase de bienvenida le estamos dando a Daniel, mejor vayamos a ver trabajar a nuestro amigo Eidan y recibimos a Dan como se merece —Mimi se veía eufórica, tomó de la mano al rubio y se adelantó.

Kate se molestó al igual que Chris, mientras que a Ashley y Jesse los dejó desconcertados.

—Gracias —murmuró Daniel.

—Tarde o temprano, responderás muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento, ya llegara el adecuado, tú tranquilo por hoy —sonrió la castaña.

* * *

Vieron a su amigo Eidan limpiando una mesa de la cual alcanzaron a ver que dos jovencitas acababan de levantarse. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido. El chico tiró las tazas que tenía en su charola cuando Mimi llegó por detrás y lo asustó.

—¡Por madre de todos los santos, que susto me has dado Mimi! —exclamó Eidan que tenía su mano sobre el pecho y la respiración muy agitada.

—Estabas muy pensativo… o molesto —inquirió la castaña que sonreía.

—Es que esas niñas son de la edad de mi hermana y no respetan a sus mayores… cada día las chicas son más lanzadas, ya ni Sandy… sin ofender Chris —respondió el muchacho.

Lo llevó a una mesa grande para que estuvieran cómodos y les pasó el menú.

—Hay nuevos aperitivos y la verdad son muy ricos… mientras escogen yo iré a atender a la chica.

Una jovencita de la misma edad que ellos, había entrado a la cafetería, pero la muchacha se veía como desubicada, cuando vio a Eidan, la chica se puso muy roja y nerviosa.

—Hola —saludó Eidan cordialmente—. Hay mesas disponibles, elije la que más te agrade, en un momento estaré contigo para tomarte la orden.

—H-hola —la chica en realidad estaba muy nerviosa y no despegaba sus ojos color café de los ojos azules de Eidan.

—Esa chica sí que quedó impactada con nuestro amigo —observó Ashley.

—He, yo no he venido a tomar café… v-vengo por lo del empleo de mesera —la jovencita bajó la cabeza.

Era una muchacha delgada, muy bonita, al lado de Eidan se veía bajita, pues le llegaba a duras penas al pecho, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado, de un color café, de tez morena muy clara, la jovencita vestía con falda y una blusa, se veía humilde.

—Ah, bueno, pues yo te puedo llevar con la encargada de contratación, seguro que te quedas con él, ven acompáñame —Eidan le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

A la jovencita los ojos se le iluminaron. Lo vieron perderse tras de una puerta.

—Hay que linda —Kate le había enternecido aquella jovencita.

—De las lindas hay que andarse más precavidos —comentó Mimi molesta.

Los chicos voltearon a verla, podrían jurar que el comentario no había salido así porque sí, hasta se atrevían a decir que la castaña sentía celos.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Hola! cómo están? no saben que gusto es para mi publicar el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de Digimon Advance, me siento superfeliz, pues he retrasado este proyecto desde hace mucho y prometi que en el 2010 llegaría Digimon Advance 02, aunque es tarde, pero sigue siendo el 2010, aquí estoy presente! he cumplido mi promesa (eso significa que Ladrona ya está terminada) **

**Primero que nada, dejenme agradecerles toooodo su apoyo hacia mí, muchisimas gracias por dedicar un valioso tiempo a la lectura de éste fic y el anterior (50 capitulos), muchas gracias a todos que se leyeron el primer fic y sus reviews después de haberlo culminado. Muchisisisisimas gracias por toooodo, las y los quiero! **

**Pues bien, he iniciado el fic y estoy igual de nerviosa que la primera vez, y su opinión es lo mas valioso para mi respecto que les ha parecido el primer capitulo: bueno, interesante, aburrido, malo, feo... las opiniones serán bienvenidas! siempre me ayudan. **

**También pediré una disculpa, pues creo que tardaré en actualizar, por el hecho de que la escuela se ha puesto muy exigente, y me ha estresado ultimamente, igual me he enfermado de gripe que me derrumbó todo una semana y aún tengo secuelas, los trabajos en equipo . es como vivir con el equipo, me la pasó más con ellos que conmigo misma =S y pues no me ha dado el tiempo para escribir =( por ello, pido disculpas de antemano por los retrasos que llegue a tener con la actualización. Una cosa más, no me ha llegado inspiración para continuar Asesino ni Brujas, por lo tanto las tendré sin actualizar por tiempo indefinido pero eso no significa que las dejaré votadas... así me cueste años, yo las voy a terminar. Muchisimas gracias por su comprensión. **

**Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño y gratitud**

**XANHEX **

**cuidense mucho =)  
**


	2. El Plan

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con el fin de entretenimiento.

* * *

**02: El Plan

* * *

**

En el digimundo, la situación no era nada mejor, Sora estaba muy preocupada por Tai y Matt quien fue en su busca, aunque los demás trataban de animarla, no era suficiente, Sora necesitaba saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien, además, aquel beso que se dieron Mimi y Matt no se le borraba de la cabeza, aquello le afectaba de sobremanera. Era cierto que ella dio por terminado la relación con Matt y que poco a poco lo había sacado de su corazón y empezaba a ser ocupado por Matt, pero todo se revolvió dentro de ella cuando los vio besándose. TK que estaba cerca de ella y jugaba con las alas de Patamon, la observó detenidamente, se percató que la pelirroja se encontraba confundida por todo y no era para menos, trataba de comprenderla, pero en realidad él no la quería para novia de su hermano, cuando ellos dos tuvieron una relación fue muy aburrida, muy rutinaria, Sora era muy madura y maternal, Matt serio, de alguna manera el noviazgo de los dos no tenía futuro. Miró a Patamon, recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos, lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo, la efusividad le ganó, abrazó con fuerza a Patamon que el digimon involuntariamente dejó escapar una burbuja de aire.

—Lo siento, TK —pidió Patamon, sonrojado.

—No, yo lo siento por aplastarte tan fuerte —también TK se había ruborizado.

—¡Ya te dije doscientas veces que no, Gomamon, que no estoy estudiando para contador, sino para doctor! —la voz inconfundible de Joe hizo que prestaran atención.

Gomamon confundía la carrera de contador con la de doctor por lo tanto se la pasaba diciendo que Joe sería contador y al chico le molestaba aquello.

Davis, Yolei y Ken se fueron acompañados de sus respectivos digimons a buscar de comer, era un paraje precioso, había árboles frondosos y unos que proporcionaban frutos, cerca de un manantial hermoso donde iban por agua y se bañaban. Llegaron ahí después de la batalla, fue cuando Matt dejó el grupo por ir en busca de Tai y el lugar dónde se volverían a ver, desde entonces ninguno se había movido, pero por el hecho de sentirse seguros ahí, no los mantenía tranquilos, los chicos se turnaban por las noches para vigilar de no ser atacados, los digimons de igual manera, trepaban los árboles para observar cualquiera anomalía.

—No puedo creerlo, no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos —dijo Izzy ya desesperado.

El joven llevaba desde que su novia y los demás se marcharon investigando algo más acerca de Jack, tratando de contactar a los elegidos, pero nada, en su computadora los datos que le presentaba era información basura.

—Por más que he tratado de contactarme con Ashley y los demás, es imposible, es como si hubiera una barrera que me lo impidiera —sentenció el chico.

—Extrañas a tu novia, ¿verdad? —habló TK, logrando hacer que su amigo se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

—N-no, no es eso, y-yo s-solo quiero…

—Hey tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo que extrañes a tu novia, es normal, después de tanto tiempo. —Estaba divertido por la reacción de Izzy, pero él también extrañaba a sus amigos, sobre todo a Kari.

Tentomon y Piyomon acompañaron a Matt en su búsqueda, Sora le pidió a su digimon que lo acompañase para que así estuviera más tranquila, mentira, no lo estaba, pero al menos así Matt no estaría tan solo.

—¡Miren lo que conseguimos! —gritó Yolei muy contenta, llevaba una canasta llena de una especie de mora color roja—. ¡Hawkmon dice que no son venenosas!

—Después de que casi matan a Davis dándole a probar las otras moras —acusó Veemon.

Entonces vieron a Davis casi desmayándose apoyado de Ken, el chico lucía un color azuloso en su rostro y un poco hinchado.

—Pero está bien, es sólo una ligera intoxicación que le causaron las moras de color azul, pensando que se trataban de moras azules —comentó Yolei totalmente despreocupada.

—Ah, eso es cierto, está así por su culpa, yo le dije que no las comiera porque eran toxicas —aprobó Veemon quien optó por un gesto pensativo.

—Eso se le quita tomando un té de estás hiervas —Wormmon quien le entregó las hojas a Joe.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Davis se veía más recuperado, con algo de fiebre pero nada que preocuparse, ya listos para cenar, Yolei incitaba a Sora a comer, argumentándole que no había comido muy bien desde hace mucho.

—Gracias, Yolei, pero no tengo hambre —dijo Sora.

—Por favor Sora, estás más delgada, debes de comer algo, ya tienes muchas semanas sin comer muy bien, nos preocupas.

Un ruido hizo que los chicos guardaran silencio y los digimons de inmediato optaran una posición de ataque. El ruido se acercaba más hacia ellos, estaban asustados pero los digimons bajaron la guardia.

—¡Es Matt! —exclamó Joe.

Efectivamente, se trataba del rubio ojiazul, en compañía de Gabumon, el chico lucía delgado y con el cabello más largo, se notaba que había pasado tiempo sin verlo.

—¡Matt! —Sora rápido se levantó y corrió al encuentro de su amigo, lo abrazó al tiempo que derramaba lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien?

Matt alejó a Sora con indiferencia, se sentó junto a la fogata, tenía sus ojos fijos al fuego.

—Fue imposible convencer a Tai que regresara, no sé qué le pasó, pero ya no es el Tai que todos conocemos… nos enfrentamos —empezó a platicar el muchacho.

—¿Cómo solían hacerlo? —interrogó Izzy intrigado.

El rubio meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No, esas peleas eran infantiles, esta vez peleamos enserio, Agumon lo apoya en todo, al menos Tai no está solo… Gabumon y yo preferimos dejar que Tai siguiera su camino.

Los chicos se quedaron inmutados, no sabían que decir, habían sido pocas palabras por parte del rubio, pero las suficientes para entender la situación.

Sora se sentó al lado de Matt y le tomó la mano.

—Me consuela saber que están bien, eso es suficiente para mí —le dijo Sora, mirándolo con aquellos ojos rubíes transmitiendo mucha comprensión.

Matt presionó la mano de la chica como símbolo de agradecimiento.

Mas entrada la noche, Matt se fue a dar un chapuzón al manantial, necesitaba refrescarse tanto física como mentalmente. Sora lo siguió pero se escondió tras de un árbol. Lo vio cuando se quitó la playera y dejó ver su bien marcado cuerpo, la chica se sonrojó, no debería de estar espiándolo no era cosa de ella, así que se quedó tras del árbol a esperar. El recuerdo del beso le llegó de golpe y eso hizo que apretara sus manos con fuerza, le daba tanto coraje, pero Tai.

—Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando? —se preguntó la pelirroja, se llevó su mano al pecho y prefirió irse y dejar a Matt en paz, lo vería en otro momento pero que estuvieran a solas para que él le contara todo.

Al fin Sora comía, se notaba más tranquila aunque sus ojos no dejaban de transmitir lo preocupada que se encontraba por la ausencia de Tai.

* * *

En el mundo real, Mimi todavía adormilada se levantó y se fue directo al baño, había tenido un sueño muy extraño que involucraba a sus amigos y otros chicos.

—No debí de comerme esa cereza —se dijo una vez que salió del baño.

Se puso su abrigo, esa mañana había amanecido especialmente fría, daría todo lo posible por seguir en su cama, pero lo que tenía que ver era de mucha importancia. Tenía que reunirse con sus amigos para hablar sobre el digimundo y cómo lograr volver a él.

De camino a la cafetería donde Eidan trabajaba, pensaba en los chicos, cómo se encontraban en el digimundo, si quiera un pequeño mensaje con "estamos bien" le reconfortaría en esos momentos, pero no había absolutamente nada, por más que trataran y eso que Kate había resultado un as en lo de la tecnología, tanto que podía hacerle la competencia al pelirrojo de Izzy, pero ni ella había logrado encontrar cómo volver al digimundo. Su digivice se encontraba opaco como el de los demás, sin ningún signo desde que habían vuelto de la aventura.

Mimi fue la primera en llegar, Eidan estaba ayudando a la nueva empleada a que se acostumbrara al ambiente y la chica se veía feliz, los ojos le brillaban como soles nada más de verlo.

—Ejem —carraspeó la castaña para llamar la atención de Eidan, pero no funcionó— Ejem —de nuevo hubo caso omiso— ¡Dije EJEM! —gritó, aquello hizo que llamara la atención de todos los presentes, pero lo que ella pretendía lo logró, solo que en vez de que Eidan llegara como rayo, quien le atendió, fue la nueva.

—Hola, buenos días señorita, ¿qué le ofrezco de tomar, o desea que le traiga el menú? —preguntó aquella chica dulcemente.

La castaña se sintió incomoda que con voz apenas audible pidió un moka frappé.

—Ok, ya se lo traigo… ¿está segura que desea un frappé con este frío? —regresó la chica.

—Sí, claro —Mimi no quería tragarse su orgullo aunque por dentro se estaba diciendo lo tonta que era.

La mesera fue por su orden y llegó Eidan, sentándose junto a su amiga.

—Adrith aprende muy rápido, será indispensable para este trabajo —opinó el chico.

—¿Así se llama la nueva? —Mimi se veía molesta.

—Sí, ella es un amor, si la conocieras…

—Y los demás, ¿porqué no han llegado? —interrumpió groseramente la castaña.

—Llegaste con una hora de anticipación, pero yo estoy aquí, podemos desayunar juntos, al menos yo no desayuné, ¿y tú?

—Me caí de la cama y yo tampoco desayune… además, no quiero un frappé a estas horas… ¿me lo puedes cambiar por un chocolate?

—Sí, ahorita regreso.

En cuanto Eidan se marchó de la mesa, ella volteó a ver a la ventana y sorprendida vio que empezaba a caer nieve, cosa rara en San Francisco.

—Aquí le traigo su chocolate caliente, señorita, Eidan me dijo que ya no deseaba el frappé —le sirvió Adrith a Mimi, la mesera mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, pero el frappé no era para mí, sino para Eidan, ¿puedes traerlo, por favor?

—Eh… sí, en un minuto —Adrith se veía desconcertada.

—¿Qué no ya no querías el frappé? —interrogó el chico, Mimi asintió.

—Es para ti, yo te lo invito… tómatelo —sonrió la aludida con su cara llena de inocencia que era muy difícil decirle que no.

—Gracias…

Sin remedio alguno, el chico se lo bebió.

Un poco después llegó Kate junto con Chris, los dos bien abrigados y con un poco de nieve sobre la ropa y los gorros, al igual que Mimi tomaron chocolate, después hizo presencia Ashley, por ultimo Jesse que por casi nada se cae en la entrada por que el muchacho venía casi dormido.

—¿Porqué no cancelamos la junta para otro día? Todavía quiero estar en mi camita —reprochó Jesse que se acomodó en la mesa para dormir.

—Se nota, aún traes el pijama puesto… no pensé que te gustara winnie pooh, eh —se burló Eidan.

Jesse se levantó de golpe y buscaba con que cubrirse, ahora entendía porque sentía tanto frío, pues no se había puesto el abrigo, prácticamente llegó como sonámbulo a la reunión.

—Por suerte tu casa queda a dos calles de aquí, así que puedes ir a cambiarte, nosotros te esperamos.

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían porqué, si el frío era el motivo, o la preocupación que le invadían a cada uno de ellos, saber que estaba pasando con los chicos y sus digimons. Tenían mucha angustia, Kate se veía especialmente martirizada porque no había logrado nada.

Jesse regresó, vestido adecuadamente, hasta con ropa de más por el frío que azotaba ese día.

—Que cosas tan raras está pasando, aquí nevando, ¡vaya!, estamos matando la Tierra poco a poco —se quejó Jesse—. Bueno, pues ¿qué es lo que nos querías decir Kate?

—Que tengo una idea para volver al digimundo —dijo la chica, aunque no se veía muy entusiasmada.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntaron curiosos los chicos al unísono.

—Entrar en un servidor de un banco, son los mejores protegidos… sobretodo el de Central Bank —comunicó la morena en voz baja, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos.

—¿Quieres decir que sería como hackear uno de esos sistemas? —interrogó Eidan sorprendido.

—Así es, los sistemas de banco tienen muchos antivirus que procuran evitar que entren al sistema y roben datos, pero bueno a quien mentimos, hay genios que logran eso y dejan pobre al más adinerado… en fin, nosotros con la ayuda de nuestros digivices, podremos entrar como vacunas y ahí encontrar el portal que nos lleve al digimundo. Será difícil penetrar al sistema, pero una vez adentro, sería lo más sencillo —explicó la chica que se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada quedó quieta en Mimi.

—Me agrada la idea —aceptó Mimi que esbozó una gran sonrisa, el hecho de llegar a ser un estilo de ladrona informática le gustaba.

—Pero será peligroso, no podemos entrar a esos sistemas desde una computadora de casa… —protestó Chris.

—¿Y quién dice que entraremos desde una computadora de casa? Lo haremos, pero de donde está la computadora principal del banco… o sea, debemos entrar a Central Bank… —plateó Mimi.

Kate se inmutó unos segundos, era justo lo que ella iba a decir al respecto, Mimi le había captado perfectamente.

—Aún así no deja de ser peligroso… —opinó Ashley quien optó una pose de preocupación.

—Ashley, nosotros no robaremos ni un centavo del banco, sólo necesitamos la computadora para poder regresar al digimundo y al fin ver a nuestros digimons y a los chicos, y bueno, tú, ver a tu novio también —Jesse guiñó el ojo con picardía, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera como tomate en menos de un segundo.

—Es verdad, Ash, no usaremos el sistema para robar, sino para entrar al digimundo —apoyó Eidan.

—¿Eh? ¡Aahh! Yo quería aunque sea un millón de dólares de Bill Gates, total, ni los iba a sentir —habló Mimi, logrando hacer que los chicos comenzaran a reírse— Es en serio —hizo pucheros pues los chicos no dejaban de reírse.

—Bien chicos, eso tenía que decirles, hubiera sido en un lugar más discreto, pero hay que empezar por el pie derecho y evitar cualquier sospecha —dijo Kate.

—A la próxima nos vamos al cine —pidió Jesse.

—Con razón nos citaste a esta hora, cuando no hay mucha gente en la cafetería —concluyó Eidan que se frotó la barbilla.

—Además de que quería desayunar gratis, en mi casa no hay nadie que prepare el desayuno —admitió la morena.

—Ni en la mía —dijo Chris.

Eidan los fulminó con la mirada, pero luego empezaron a reírse.

Se quedaron charlando un rato más, tenían que hacer el plan perfecto, pues lo que Kate propuso no sería nada fácil.

Kate fue al baño y tras de ella se fue Mimi, quien interceptó a la morena antes de que salieran del baño.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Daniel? —interrogó sin preámbulos la castaña.

—Lo que pasa, es que no estoy muy segura que sea un digielegido —Kate se puso visiblemente nerviosa, Mimi se percato de ello porque la chica inmediato evitó su mirada.

—No es verdad, Daniel también es un elegido, tiene un digimon, aunque no le he visto el digivice… pero no creo que esa haya sido la verdadera razón —Mimi era muy intuitiva.

Kate dejó escapar un suspiro muy hondo, entonces se animó a mirar a Mimi a los ojos.

—Chris me dijo que estábamos cometiendo un error por confiar en él, pues fue nuestro enemigo y fue capaz de dañarnos… él no confía nada en Daniel —confesó la chica.

—Bueno, en cierta parte tiene razón, el tonto de tu hermano —Mimi se llevó las manos a la boca, había cometido una indiscreción y esta vez Kate se le quedó viendo raro.

—¿Mi hermano? —repitió la chica, desconcertada.

—Es que se parecen mucho, demasiado, sé que son primos, pero es muy fácil de confundir y decir que son hermanos —rectificó la castaña.

—Es cierto, todo mundo piensa que somos gemelos y no primos, bueno —al parecer Kate se convenció con la explicación de Mimi.

—Bien, como te decía, Chris tiene razón, no le daremos toda la confianza del mundo, pero yo sí creo en él —Kate alzó una ceja, porque no le entendió—. Me refiero que su arrepentimiento es sincero, no creo que haya sido una trampa, es como si se hubiera dejado casi matar por ganar nuestra confianza…

—Sí, dime, ¿crees que es conveniente que él participe en nuestro plan?

—Seré franca, no lo sé… primero debemos de desarrollar perfectamente el plan y analizar cada detalle, no podemos darnos el lujo, pues ninguno de nosotros tenemos el poder de congelar… congelar el tiempo —Mimi se quedó pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podemos darnos el lujo de tardar mucho idealizando el plan, debemos de actuar en cuanto antes, debemos irnos de aquí…

—¿Qué?

—Sí, aquí no nieva, ¿porqué está nevando ahora? Tal vez sea una señal para nosotros, debemos de comprenderla, aprovechar el clima para llevar a cabo el plan.

Kate era jalada por Mimi.

* * *

Todos se fueron directo a la casa de Ashley, se metieron a la sala donde la rubia encendió la chimenea y todos se juntaron alrededor.

—Analicemos, creo saber a dónde quiere llegar Mimi —dijo Ashley después de que la castaña le comentara sus inquietudes—. Las habilidades que tenemos. Eidan puede manejar el fuego, Chris el agua, Jesse la electricidad, Kate la tierra, Mimi el viento y yo la luz…

—Sí nos ayudamos con nuestras habilidades, el plan sería menos difícil —Jesse se veía dudoso.

—Sí, podrías causar un corto circuito en las cámaras de seguridad —dijo Kate muy animada.

—Bueno sí, pero hay un problema que creo que nos involucra a todos —dijo Jesse.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron todos, interesados en la respuesta de su amigo.

—Que no hemos probado nuestras habilidades aquí, sí las hemos utilizado, pero en el digimundo, por lo que me preguntó si es que aquí también son reales —respondió el muchacho.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo entre sí, era verdad, no habían probado sus habilidades en el mundo real.

—Lo son —Mimi rompió el silencio que se hizo.

Movió el dedo en forma de circulo, apuntando hacia la fogata, de la cual, el fuego empezó a elevarse en forma de remolino y lo llevó hacia ellos, luego lo desapareció con un movimiento brusco.

—El fuego es tu poder, Eidan, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —incitó Chris a su amigo.

Acordaron en practicar sus habilidades, pulir el plan y llevarlo a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

El clima frío se había intensificado en la ciudad y las personas andaban muy bien abrigados, en la escuela les permitieron ir sin el uniforme. Las noticias hablaban del mal clima y aquello a los chicos les caía como anillo al dedo.

El día de llevar a cabo el plan, había llegado y aunque no se lo esperaban, Daniel también estaba con ellos, se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron llegar junto con Mimi y ella muy simple les avisó que Daniel estaba al tanto de todo.

Como acordaron, entrarían al banco, cómo este lo pide, sin gorras ni anteojos, pero con el frío que azotaba ese día, la mayoría de la gente se cubría la boca, usaban gorros, orejeras y guantes.

—Les dije que el clima sería nuestro mejor aliado —habló Mimi titubeando.

Repasaron el plan para evitar el más mínimo error, no era muy fácil pues se pusieron nerviosos.

—No nos van a reconocer y no vamos a robar absolutamente nada, aunque me quede con las ganas del millón de dólares —calmó Mimi que era la más entusiasmada porque todo comenzara.

Entraron al banco, Kate iba del brazo con Daniel para fingir que eran pareja y se formaron en la fila para ir a ventanilla, Chris fue hacia una ejecutiva quien pidió que le esperara a ser atendido. Unos minutos después entró Mimi que cuando abrió la puerta se hizo cargo que se adentrara un aire de lo más frío que hizo que los papeles salieran volando y las personas se agacharan asustadas, temblaban de frío y de miedo, aquella era la señal para que Ashley desde afuera y a una distancia prudente, cegara las cámaras que se encontraban fuera del banco, Jesse hizo las cámaras de seguridad de apagaran. Ashley volvió a hacer uso de su poder para cegar a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del establecimiento.

—Es ahora o nunca… —avisó Kate.

Los chicos corrieron hacia las puertas de seguridad. Ashley se veía agotada, por lo que Daniel se ofreció a ayudarla.

—Tenemos que usar tu poder de electricidad para encender esa computadora, Jesse, así que trata de recuperarte lo más pronto posible y ahora hay que quitar estás puertas —Mimi parecía ser la líder.

Eidan uso su habilidad con el fuego para quemar la puerta, luego fue el turno de Eidan quien la enfrío con el agua y en combinación con el poder de Mimi, lograron hacer que la puerta se derribara sola.

Les había resultado muy fácil saber donde se encontraba la computadora central, estaba en la oficina del gerente y Kate se encargó de averiguarlo, pues aprovechó que su padre quería hablar con el gerente y ella le pidió acompañarlo con la excusa de que le interesaba abrir una cuenta en ese banco.

Llegaron a la oficina del gerente, Jesse agarró los cables de la computadora para proporcionarle electricidad. Kate también se informó que ese preciso día, el gerente se iría con su papá a comer, así que no había ningún inconveniente. La chica comenzó a buscar entre los antivirus y firewalls algo que les ayudara a entrar al digimundo, se veía desesperada, pues miraba a su amigo Jesse muy agotado.

—Creo… que lo logré —dijo muy sorprendida al ver una ventanilla donde se veía las tierras del digimundo.

Los chicos mostraron sus digivices ante el monitor. Se vio una luz que salía de la pantalla y que los sustrajo del mundo real desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien y supongo que con ganas de matarme por tardar tanto, pero hubo muchas cosas que me alejaron de fanfiction, la escuela y un problema que tengo en el brazo derecho, un nervio afectado que apenas me estoy recuperando, y la falta de inspiración, mucha de mi creatividad se fue directo a mercadotecnia y me quedé en blanco durante meses. Pues bueno, lo importante es que tarde pero seguro, y aquí estoy en el segundo capitulo de DA02, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Estoy eternamente agradecida por seguir con la historia y dejarme un poco de su tiempo, leyendo y regalarme una de sus valiosas opiniones, me encantan y esta historia es para ustedes y de ustedes, la hago pensando en que sea de su agrado. Las quiero. **

**Chofaz: Mil gracias por tu comentario, estuvo muy divertido, muy tú pues, muchisimas gracias, perdón por la tardanza, pero hay cosas que se interponen y una de ellas a veces es la inspiración, creo que me entiendes jeje, a mi me encantan tus historias, son muy amenas y van directo al grano. Un abrazote, amiga, cuidate mucho!**

**mimichibi-daithel: Hola, muchisimas gracias, espero que no te de flojera, porque son muchos capitulos jeje, gracias por tu review, en cuanto pueda, te dejare reviews en tus historias, un abrazote!.**

**Adrit126: Hola dulce chica, ¿cómo has estado? Perdón por la tardanza U.U pero aquí de nuevo dando rastros de vida, parece que me trago la tierra, espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n**

**Guilty of Loving You: Hola, chico!, me da alegría porque eres de los pocos chavos que me dejan review, he visto tu perfil (que chismosa, verdad) que te gusta mucho el takary, son tan lindos, aunque yo me enfoco más en el mimato, eso sí, tarde pero seguro allí estara un review mio sobre la historia que tienes de mimato, porque aseguro que es una gran historia. Gracias por tu comentario! **

**Katy: Hola! saludos desde méxico, muchisimas gracias, wooow, leer digimon advance en dos días O.O estoy impresionada... yo soy re lenta para leer... testigo, sakura tachikawa, le debo muchos reviews T^T... bueno, esa es otra historia, de verdad me impresiona y sigo agradecida por que sacrificaste horas de sueño leyendo mi primer fic, muchisimas gracias y una abrazote desde méxico! por cierto, una de mis mejores amigas, cumple años el mismo día que tú, waaaahhh, así no se me va a olvidar jamas! **

**MissPerfectLunaStar: Hola chica!, en serio que las admiro chicas, echarse digimon advance en tan poco tiempo... wooow! muchisimas gracias, en sí, Eidan es un amor ¿quién no se enamoraría de ese chico? un triangulo o un cuadrado jaja... es que chris, eidan, matt no pues ni a quien irle, los tres son muy guapos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, en asesino, no te puedo asegurar cuando la continue porque no tengo muchas ideas claras al respecto, y no es que me haya dejado de interesar, sólo que la inspiración no me llega, pero no la abandonaré. Gracias por tu review, un abrazote!**

**Sakura Tachikawa: Ale! Ale! la reina de los fics, de los mejores fics! amiga mía, gracias por tu review (te debo muchos... varios reviews y muchas horas de lectura, te los pagaré en cuanto pueda) me hace ilusión que sigas la historia. un abrazote desde méxico!**

**Lizeth: Hola! primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review y claro, terminaré ésta historia y todas las demás que tengo pendiende, sólo que tomaré el tiempo para cada una, cuando una está inspirada, las palabras y la velocidad para teclear aumenta y es facil, pero cuando no... ni cómo, es horrible quedarse estancado U.U pero de que terminaré esta y las demas, lo haré, lo prometo! **

**Shiaandte: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios (woow 8 veces? impresionante, muchisimas gracias!n.n) y por supuesto que la voy a seguir, eso sí a paso lento, por lo de la escuela que no da mucho tiempo a veces, pero digimon advance 02 tendrá final, no te preocupes. **

**Estoy muy agradecida con cada una de ustedes, por todo lo que me dan, muchisimas gracias y sobretodo por su comprensión, porque el ser estudiante a veces también hay que sacrificar algunas cosas, pero nimodo, todo sea por tener una preparación para defenderse en un futuro tan incierto... yo y mi choro XD, sorry**

**las quiero y los quiero, mil gracias por todo**

**se despide de ustedes con un gran abrazo y un beso **

**su amiga**

**XANHEX  
**


	3. Aquí entre nos, ¿quién soy yo?

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**03: Aquí entre nosotros, ¿quién soy yo?**

Se sentían mareados al pisar tierra, todo fue un revoltijo, sentían como algo se separaba de sus cuerpos, tenían nauseas por el viaje tan alborotado, nunca habían sufrido tanto para llegar al digimundo. Todo el suelo se movía, Jesse, Mimi, Ashley no pudieron mantenerse de pie y cayeron, aturdidos. Todos miraban borroso y les costaba trabajo identificarse entre ellos mismos, escuchaban voces pero ninguna distinguían, tardaron un rato en recuperarse.

—¡Chicos, que alegría volverlos a ver! —exclamó una eufórica Yolei que corrió a abrazar a Mimi.

Mimi quedó un tanto absorta por el abrazo de su amiga. Jesse se llevó una mano sobre la cabeza.

—¡Dios, se me encogió el cabello! —se escuchó la voz de Mimi… en el cuerpo de Jesse—. ¡Oh por Dios, estoy plana! —dijo al llevarse sus manos al pecho y tocarse buscando algo que no había.

—Ay no exageres, si de por sí estás plana —la voz de Chris.

Jesse fue hacia Chris y le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara.

—¡Eso me dolió! —la voz de Kate estaba en el cuerpo de Chris.

—Lo siento… ¿quién es Chris? —preguntó Mimi.

—¿Eh? —todos estaban confundidos, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Soy japonesa, es por eso que no estoy muy proporcionada —dijo Jesse… siendo Mimi.

—Eso no es verdad, tus amigas que son japonesas tienen más que tú —era Jesse en el cuerpo de Mimi, sin descaro señaló a Sora y Yolei.

Las chicas señaladas por reflejo se cubrieron con sus brazos mientras fulminaban con la mirada a Mimi.

—A ti no te golpeo nada más porque es mi bonito cuerpo, pero ya verás en cuanto vuelvas a tu cuerpo —amenazó Mimi— ¡Y ni se te ocurra tocar nada porque te va peor! —lo señaló con el dedo a la vez que le miraba fulminantemente, tanto que intimidó a Jesse que temblaba. Extrañamente un segundo después, Mimi se puso a llorar desenfrenadamente—. ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar el cuerpo del poste andante? ¡Flaco, plano y sin chiste! ¡Ay que lastima me doy!

—Pobrecita —compadeció Jesse que le acarició la cabeza a Mimi—. ¡Oye! ¡Es mi cuerpo y no estoy tan plano! Tengo lo mío —reclamó al percatarse.

Ashley habló pero se quedó helada, se encontraba en el cuerpo de Eidan, al igual que Mimi se tocó, incrédula al cuerpo masculino que tenía.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó horrorizada.

—A ver si te animas a abrazar a tu novia… siendo Eidan —comentó Yolei pícaramente a Izzy quien se puso nervioso.

Se dieron cuenta que habían cambiado de cuerpo en el trayecto. Mimi se encontraba en el cuerpo de Jesse, así como Jesse en el cuerpo de Mimi. Ashley estaba en el cuerpo de Eidan y por visto era la única que no terminaba en asimilarlo parecía estar en shock, mientras Eidan estaba en el cuerpo de Kate, él se veía algo decepcionado, quería estar en el cuerpo de Mimi. Kate estaba en el cuerpo de Chris, fue la primera en aceptar el cambio, hasta parecía estar cómoda. Daniel estaba en el cuerpo de Ashley y se mantuvo callado un largo rato, tal vez asimilando el hecho de estar en un cuerpo femenino, mientras el más suertudo de ellos fue Chris que estaba en el cuerpo de Daniel, tuvo la posibilidad de mantenerse en un cuerpo masculino y eso le dio poder de burlarse de los demás.

Ellos lo estaban asimilando aún, pero Sora y los demás no. A cada rato los confundían, los pobres digimons estaban todavía peor.

—Entonces Tai no se ha aparecido desde que nos fuimos —dijo Kate que abrazaba a su digimon.

—No —corroboró Sora quien se veía triste.

Matt miraba de reojo al cuerpo de Mimi, no sabía que pensar, saber que ella estaba con ellos le removía cosas pero con la confusión de que Jesse se encontraba en el cuerpo de Mimi y Mimi en el cuerpo de Jesse le confundía, era como si fuera gay y eso no le agradaba nada, absolutamente nada, prefería mantenerse callado ante la situación. Ashley (en el cuerpo de Eidan) estaba juntito a Izzy y le tomaba del brazo, la escena era muy vergonzosa para el pelirrojo, que no quería ser grosero y separar a Ashley, pero le daba muchísima pena cómo lo miraban sus amigos, si Tai se encontrara con ellos, Izzy no dejaría de ser la burla del moreno, ya hasta se lo imaginaba, carcajeándose y diciendo cosas que harían que él se enterrara solo.

—Recuérdame bañarme con acido —dijo Eidan (quien estaba en el cuerpo de Kate) a TK.

—Claro amigo, en una situación así, hasta yo soy capaz de darme un chapuzón en la lava —aseguró el rubio.

—Todo ha estado tranquilo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Daniel (quien estaba en el cuerpo de Ashley)

Resultaba raro hablarle a él, no por el hecho de que se encontraba en otro cuerpo, sino porque fue el enemigo. Les costaba trabajo otorgarle confianza.

—Sí, no ha habido nada —se aventuró a responder Yolei que parecía buscar la aprobación de sus amigos para contestarle.

Jesse (Mimi) miraba a Matt discretamente, le ponía nerviosa, pero estando en el cuerpo de un hombre no sería bien visto que le hablara al rubio y menos de lo que tenía pensado decirle.

Pasaron un rato agradable aunque la ausencia de Tai les pesaba, les resultaba alarmante a los chicos que el castaño no quisiera regresar con ellos.

—Yo opino que hay que dejarlo estar solo hasta que su mente se aclare —dijo Ashley.

—Pero que esté solo, a merced de ese loco de Jack y la tipa esa —Sora se veía alarmada—. No sabemos que le pueda pasar —no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Mimi y Kate la consolaron.

—Tai es muy fuerte, recuerda que él fue poseedor del emblema del valor, bueno, todavía es poseedor de esa virtud —habló Matt, no le gustaba ver a los hombres llorar aunque en realidad tenían la esencia de las chicas.

—¡Gracias! —Sora se fue a los brazos de Matt, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y llorando sobre el pecho del chico.

Mimi hizo una mueca de molestia y se hizo a un lado, ese hecho le hizo sentir como sus intestinos se anudaban.

—Chicos, hay algo que quiero mostrarles —interrumpió Izzy, levantándose abruptamente y haciendo que Ashley lo soltara, hecho que le alivió aunque no le gustó la mueca que hizo Eidan (Ashley).

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jesse, curioso.

—Estuve investigando la zona y encontré tres puertas que los llevan a otra parte del digimundo, un lugar especifico, hay algo allí y me intriga saber qué es —mostró el pelirrojo, señalando en la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Y? —Mimi parecía ser la menos interesada.

—Bueno, que yo trate de entrar, pero sólo se puede acceder con los digivices de los digielegidos y a la vez, no se puede abrir sólo una puerta, deben ser las tres al mismo tiempo —explicó el joven.

—Ajá… ¿y? —Mimi seguía escéptica.

—Que hay algo tras de esas puertas, algo muy poderoso que no deja de señalármelo, mira los puntos rojos palpitantes parecen pedir a gritos que vayan hacia allí —Izzy se veía desesperado.

—¿Y no has pensado en que se trate de una trampa? —le dijo Mimi, muy natural y despreocupada.

—Eh… bueno, sí, fue lo primero que pensé, pero… —Izzy no sabía qué contestar.

—Izzy, mira en qué condiciones estamos, todos intercambiamos cuerpos y ni siquiera nos dieron a escoger, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las habilidades que tenemos al tener un cuerpo distinto. Puede que encontremos algo valioso del otro lado de esas compuertas, pero igual corremos el riesgo de encontrar a los enemigos y no sabríamos cómo enfrentarlos, además, los digimons siguen confundidos, mira a Dratmon que está sobre Ashley pensando que es Eidan… No nos podemos arriesgar, estamos vulnerables, Izzy. —Le explicó Mimi.

Izzy observó mejor la situación, Mimi tenía toda la razón, no podían arriesgarse por cómo se encontraban.

—Pero si encuentras la solución de cómo regresar a nuestros respectivos cuerpos y ojala lo hagas porque yo extraño el mío, entonces si vamos y sin problemas —le dijo más animada.

—Yo quiero ir, yo si me arriesgo —dijo Kate—. Tengo mucho tiempo sin emociones y estoy ansiosa de tener algo de adrenalina.

—Es cierto, todo ha sido aburrido, yo quiero acción —declaró Jesse.

En menos de un minuto todos estaban apuntados a ir a buscar lo que Izzy quería, excepto Mimi.

—Bien, vayan —les dijo Mimi, haciendo que todos quedaran atónitos, esperaban a que ella también terminaría accediendo.

—Mejor, así podré tocar algunas partes del cuerpo humano que no he podido —dijo Jesse con picardía.

—Cambié de opinión, yo voy con Jesse —Mimi se junto con Jesse mientras que le miraba asesinamente.

Izzy satisfecho y contento de que los digielegidos fueran en busca de lo que quería, no tardó en abrir las puertas. Mimi se fue con Jesse, Eidan con Kate y Ashley, Daniel con Chris. Las puertas se abrieron y los chicos adentraron.

* * *

—Pobre de ti si te atreves a tocar si quiera un cabello mío eh —amenazó Mimi.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dijo Jesse.

—¡Ay! —Gritó Mimi con alegría y abrazó a Jesse—. ¡Estoy de nuevo en mi hermoso y escultural cuerpo!

—Y yo en el mío ¡Sí! —los dos se abrazaron con euforia de estar en sus cuerpos correspondientes.

—Yo hasta me imaginaba estar en tu horrendo cuerpo toda la vida, que pesadilla —confesó Mimi.

—Sí, sería horrible estar en mi cuerpo… ¡Oye! —Jesse parecía tener un problema de atención.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, ya me estaba acostumbrando —Mimi se veía divertida—. No, la verdad es que nunca me hubiese acostumbrado a tu cuerpo.

Al entrar a las puertas los chicos regresaron a su cuerpo, aunque hubo a quien no le agrado mucho. Chris estaba al lado de Daniel con quien todavía tenía enorme desconfianza. El muchacho había pensado estaría con Kate quien ocupó su cuerpo hacía unos instantes.

Chris caminaba muy delante de Daniel, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al otro. Le molestaba mucho estar con él, simplemente no lo soportaba, no sería fácil que Daniel se ganara su confianza.

* * *

Eidan, Ashley y Kate se miraban entre sí, ocultos tras de una gran roca, era una especie de dinosaurios los que veían y no querían arriesgarse. Hubiera sido muy buena la compañía de sus digimons, pero los pobres seguían muy confundidos de quien ocupaba el cuerpo del otro.

—Utiliza tu luz para cegarlos y así avanzar —le propuso Kate a Ashley.

—¡Ah es verdad! —Ashley trató pero no pudo hacer nada—. ¡Creo que mi habilidad se agotó!

Eidan trató de hacer una pequeña flama pero nada, Kate igual hizo el intento y no pasó absolutamente nada.

—Tal vez usarlos en el mundo real crea una sobrecarga… o algo así —dijo Eidan ante la ausencia de sus habilidades.

—¿Y entonces cómo le hacemos? Lo que Izzy quiere está tras de ellos y son muchos —comentó Ashley.

—Distraerlos… uno de nosotros debe de distraerlos —planeó Kate.

Las chicas por reflejo miraron a Eidan quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Yo? —se señaló algo asustado, las jóvenes asintieron para corroborar—. Ahhh, desearía que Dratmon estuviera aquí.

—Tan sólo corre en medio de ellos, les tiras una piedra y corres como loco —le explicó Ashley.

—¿Algo más?

—Si quieres grita, así atraerás más su atención —agregó Kate, con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Les bailare hula-hula —Eidan se veía resignado, suspiró hondo y valientemente salió del escondite—. Pero en su conciencia quedara si muero.

Kate y Ashley se miraron entre de ellas, compartiendo una sonrisa burlona.

Eidan a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba, a paso lento avanzaba hacia los dinosaurios, no sabía si definirlos como digimons o dinosaurios de verdad porque se veían como tal, para colmarlo, se trataba de animales fieros y gustosos de carne, lo que más aterraba al muchacho. En su mente se dibujo la imagen de él con vestimenta de hawaina bailando hula-hula, agitó la cabeza para borrarse eso, ya no supo que había sido más aterrador, si su imaginación o estar cerca de aquellos dinosaurios. Tomó todo el aire posible para armarse de valor. Los dinosaurios parecían no percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, estaban unos durmiendo, otros parecía andar cazando algo.

«¿Y qué hago?» se preguntó Eidan, asustado, temiendo a que los dinosaurios con aspecto hostil lo atacaran, que si llegara a ser así, seguro lo dejan embarrado en el suelo de un pisotón si tenía suerte, lo otro, era que terminara engullido por uno de ellos.

—Eh… ¿me permiten pasar? —interrogó Eidan, como si tratase de humanos.

Ashley y Kate que lo observaban desde la roca, se quedaron estupefactas ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que sí muchacho, pasa —contestó uno de los dinosaurios con una voz dulce que no correspondía al aspecto del animal.

—¿Eh? —estaba atónito ante la respuesta y no era el único, también Ashley y Kate tanto que las chicas se fueron de espaldas.

—Que puedes pasar sin miedo, no somos agresivos —confirmó el dinosaurio, haciendo que sus amigos vieran al chico, asintiendo y mirándose entre ellos.

—¿Eh? —Eidan seguía impactado— Pero ustedes son agresivos, grandes y comen carne…

—¿Carne? Oh, no gracias, somos vegetarianos, la carne engorda —dijo otro dinosaurio que hablaba con una voz algo afeminada—. No te permite la buena digestión, pero te diré que los carnívoros son los de cuello largo, de ellos sí cuídate que a pesar de su apariencia, son unos depredadores.

Eidan estaba muy confundido, ¿acaso los dinosaurios también habían sufrido un intercambio de cuerpos? Kate y Ashley salieron del escondite, con la boca abierta ante la impresión, no dejaban de ver a los dinosaurios de pies a cabeza, tratando de creer lo que oían, porque lo que veían era totalmente diferente.

—Oigan chicos, no sé qué imagen tienen de nosotros, pero le aseguramos que a nosotros no nos gusta comer carne ni ser agresivos con los demás, eso no va con nuestra onda —les habló el dinosaurio.

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos, simplemente no podían creerlo, si ellos que lo estaban viendo, que sería de los demás cuando se los contara.

—G-gracias —Kate estaba estupefacta ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los chicos avanzaron y cuando se alejaron de los dinosaurios empezaron a cuchichear.

—No puedo creerlo, Tiranosaurio Rex, vegetariano —dijo Eidan.

—Yo lo que no puedo creer, es que sean tan amables… —comentó Kate.

—No, lo impresionante es que sean dinosaurios ¡Gays! —exclamó Ashley, Eidan y Kate rápido le taparon la boca.

—Shhh —chitó Eidan— Nos pueden escuchar y se vuelven carnívoros, mejor avancemos.

Dentro de un viejo tronco de árbol vieron una luz, se acercaron a él, Eidan trató de sacarlo, pero sintió como una descarga, luego intentó Kate y le pasó lo mismo, Ashley no quería probar, no deseaba terminar como ellos. La convencieron para que ella lo sacara y para su sorpresa, a ella no le pasó nada. Admiró la pequeña esfera de luz, era del tamaño de una bola de ping pong, sentía algo inexplicable, como una parte de ella, los chicos estaban encantados.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ashley.

—No lo sé, pero tu lleva esa cosa, es a quien no le causó daño —Eidan se soplaba su mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Daniel se sentía muy incomodo, se percataba que no le agradaba ni un ápice a Chris, de alguna manera le afectaba, pero comprendía a Chris, después de todo lo que él les hizo no era para ser querido de un día para otro. Pensaba en eso cuando de repente comenzó a temblar, haciendo que la tierra se partiera y alejara todavía más a Chris de Daniel. Los chicos se vieron, Chris estaba del otro lado de una gran zanja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daniel a su compañero.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —respondió Chris, que lo hizo duramente.

—Bien, gracias —la situación era incomoda.

—De acuerdo, tú espera allí, voy a continuar buscando —le indicó Chris.

—Oye… —Chris volteó a verlo duramente, Daniel sentía como esos ojos verdes se encendían más ante él—. Mira dentro de la zanja, hay algo brilloso ahí.

Era verdad, algo resplandecía dentro de la oscuridad formada por la zanja, el problema era como bajar hasta allí, la habilidad de Chris no sería de gran ayuda.

—Supongo que uno de nosotros debe de bajar —habló Chris.

—Yo lo haré, me gusta el alpinismo… esto no debe ser diferente —Daniel trataba de ver el fondo.

—Necesitas una cuerda —Era cierto que Daniel no era de su confianza pero no lo iba a dejar arriesgarse de esa manera.

—Creo que puedo escalar, sólo es cosa de pisar las rocas correctas —confirmó el rubio, se veía nervioso.

Chris pensaba cómo ayudarlo desde el otro lado.

—Espera, tal vez encuentre algo que pueda ser útil —le dijo Chris que corrió hacia delante.

Para su mala suerte se encontraban en un lugar desértico que lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era más desierto.

Daniel respiró hondo, sí había escalado pero siempre fue con apoyo de una cuerda y la protección necesaria. Decidido dio un paso y ya dispuesto a bajar, cuando notó que estaba tocando algo solido, un piso, transparente.

—No existe la zanja —avisó a Chris.

—¿Cómo que no existe la zanja? —repitió el aludido, desconcertado.

—Mira —Daniel caminó en el suelo de cristal, era como si estuviese caminando en el aire.

—Es como si fuera un espejismo —Chris también caminó, sorprendido y temeroso a que el suelo no soportara el peso de los chicos.

Lo que brillaba surgió de la profundidad, atravesando el cristal y flotando a la altura de los jóvenes, Daniel trató de tomarlo y le dio una descarga, Chris lo agarró sin ningún problema, era una esfera de luz, del tamaño de una bola de ping pong. La sensación al tenerla entre sus manos fue de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Jesse y Mimi estaban en un lugar extraño, como abandonado y de una apariencia muy tétrica, deprimía verlo. Los dos se sentían aterrados de estar ahí, era como si de un momento a otro saliera un fantasma de cabello largo y de movimientos retorcidos.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca llegar a lugares como éste? —interrogó Jesse con un dejo tembloroso en su voz.

—No seas miedoso y avanza —le exigió Mimi.

—Lo dices fácil porque te vas escudando tras de mí, que tal si me encuentro a ese fantasma japonés de pelo largo.

—Sólo te conté de una película que vi, no es real —confesó Mimi.

La castaña había jugado con el miedo de Jesse y aprovechó en cuanto llegaron al lugar para contarle historias terroríficas, llenando de miedo al pobre chico y de paso, hasta ella terminó asustada.

Caminaban estando a alerta al mínimo ruido producido, a cada rato volteaban a ver, el miedo les hacía más sensibles sus sentidos, sobretodo el del oído. Se sintieron aliviados al llegar a un bonito jardín que poseía una fuente con dos delfines de decoración, formando un corazón.

La sorpresa llegó cuando de la nada aparecieron unos esqueletos andantes, dispuestos a atacarlos.

—¡Qué esperas, electrocútalos! —gritó Mimi, escondiéndose tras de Jesse.

El chico intento hacer uso de sus poderes, pero fue inútil.

—¡No sale nada, nada! —se veía desesperado, los esqueletos se acercaban más a ellos.

—Debe ser el miedo, inténtalo de nuevo —le pidió la muchacha a gritos.

El chico trató cuantas veces pudo, pero seguía sin funcionar. Mimi tampoco pudo hacer uso de su habilidad, por lo que los dos decidieron echarse a correr, pero en su camino se encontraron a más esqueletos que bloqueaban su paso.

—Ni modo… a la antigua —dijo Mimi.

—¿Cómo que a la antigua? —Jesse estaba desconcertado, pero no menos asustado.

—¡Así es, a la antigua! —Mimi dio una patada directo entre las costillas de uno de los esqueletos, giró el pie de tal manera que éste quedara atorado y con todas sus fuerzas, alzó el esqueleto, girándolo y haciendo que el cráneo se despegara de la cabeza, le arrancó un brazo y lo usó contra otro atacante mientras ella liberaba su pie.

—Es sólo un montón de sacos de huesos —animó Mimi.

—Me dan miedo los huesos andantes —admitió Jesse que estaba paralizado entre miedo y asombro por las habilidades de su amiga.

Mimi parecía estar disfrutando de desarmar a los esqueletos, hasta que llegó uno que hizo que el resto se detuviera.

—Jovencita… no queremos causarles daño —habló el esqueleto que llevaba una capa como de rey.

—¿Es posible que un esqueleto hable? —preguntó Mimi, impresionada.

—En el digimundo, creo que sí —respondió Jesse.

—Cierto —le convenció. Derribó a uno de los esqueletos que estaban más cerca de ella con un zape que le dio con el brazo de otro esqueleto.

—Veo tus habilidades —continuó aquel esqueleto.

—¿Es posible que también pueda ver si ya no tiene ojos? —volvió a preguntar Mimi.

—En el Digimundo, todo es posible, Mimi —aseguró Jesse, estaba seguro que lo próximo que el esqueleto dijera, Mimi lo iba a cuestionar.

—Eso no es verdad… pero bueno, si estamos en el digimundo, y es posible que un esqueleto hable y vea, supongo que también come y piensa… no sé, tal vez hasta baile… me gustaría verlo bailar —Mimi puso cara de boba y empezó a reírse.

—Creo que ya te lo imaginaste bailando —acertó Jesse, la castaña asintió.

—Jovencita, ¿te interesaría pelear con mi mejor luchador? —propuso aquel esqueleto.

—¿Qué hay de por medio? Si son sus huesos, no, pero si son de oro, puedo pensarlo…

—No, eso —el esqueleto señaló con su dedo hacia la fuente, justo donde los delfines formaban el corazón, ahí se encontraba una esfera pequeña que emitía luz.

—Creo que es eso lo que Izzy nos mostró —le susurró Jesse.

—Pero si la podemos obtener sin pelear —observó Mimi.

Los chicos se acercaron a la fuente.

—El agua está maldecida, si la tocan, se convierten en uno de nosotros —advirtió el esqueleto.

Inmediatamente retiraron sus manos antes de tocar el agua.

—Pero no hay problema —Mimi le quitó los dos brazos a uno de los esqueletos y con mucha curiosidad, sacó la esferita de allí y la agarró, dejando con las quijadas abiertas de los esqueletos y boquiabierto a Jesse—. Es como comer con palillos, nada del otro mundo. Bien, venimos por eso y ahora nos vamos.

—¿Y la pelea? —preguntó Jesse.

—Bueno, si quieres, puedes quedarte a pelear, yo me largo de aquí —respondió Mimi.

Jesse pidió ver la esfera, y esta parecía iluminarse un poco más con él. El muchacho sintió que algo se removía dentro de su ser, algo cálido que lo alejaba de todos los miedos que tenía.

—No es necesario, demostró destreza e inteligencia, jovencita, te has ganado nuestra admiración —el esqueleto le hizo una caravana, la cual fue imitada por los demás esqueletos al instante—. Cuenta con nosotros, ahí estaremos.

—Gracias —Mimi les sonrió—. ¿Se pueden reparar los esqueletos? —dijo al ver a varios deshechos.

—En el digimundo, creo que sí —respondió el esqueleto de la capa.

—Nunca pensé que algo que me asustara, me cayera tan bien —Jesse estaba contento de que todo había salido sin problema alguno.

—Ni yo que un esqueleto hablara y viera, pero ya ves, aquí en el digimundo pasan cosas raras… —admitió Mimi.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, unos minutos después de obtener aquellas esferitas. Ashley en cuanto llegó, abrazó a Izzy, contentísima, el pelirrojo la alejo por reflejo.

—Pero soy yo, Ashley, nadie está ocupando mi cuerpo de nuevo, ahora sí soy la de verdad —sin más, la rubia le plantó un tremendo beso a Izzy que a éste el color se le subió inmediatamente.

—¿Ya son ustedes mismos? Bueno, me refiero que cada quien está en su cuerpo correspondiente —preguntó Davis.

—Sí, ya estamos en nuestros cuerpos correspondientes —confirmó Kate.

Los chicos contaron todo lo que pasaron para obtener las dichosas esferitas, ninguno les creía a Eidan, Ashley y Kate que se habían topado con Tiranosaurios Rex vegetarianos y gays, causó mucha gracia. Cuando mostraron las esferitas, Mimi pidió verlas, la chica las miró de forma extraña, de repente éstas se iluminaron intensamente que cegaron a los chicos.

Los antiguos elegidos al recuperar la visión, ya no vieron a Mimi y los demás. Se habían ido. Unos segundos después, los chicos aparecieron en la pantalla de la laptop de Izzy, avisándoles que habían sido transportados al mundo real.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola, cómo están? Aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de Digimon Advance 02, espero que sea de su agrado y que no se enreden demasiado... aunque confieso que hasta a mi me confundió, se les hizo gracioso? Espero que les haya sacado unas cuantas sonrisas n.n Esta vez fui más rápida en actualizar, viva! es lo bueno cuando apenas comienzan las clases que no te saturan con tareas, trabajos en equipo y otras cosas, así que aprovechare este tiempo para escribir y leer :D me he encontrado con muy buenos fics que bueno, me han inspirado a escribir y eso es buena señal. **

**Gracias a todas por su gran apoyo reflejado en sus valiosos comentarios. MimI-CulLen, Mimichibi-Deithel, Katieishida 1390, Shiaandten, Lizeth, ale-prinz, MissPerfectLunaStar y Adrit126. **

**Muchisimas gracias. Espero que este capitulo les guste y trataré de escribir el siguiente capitulo para subirlo para este mes, ojala y así sea y sino, en los primeros días del próximo mes. **

**Cuidense mucho un gran abrazo y un beso. **

**Con cariño**

**XANHEX =)  
**


	4. Amor a primera vista y caída

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es sólo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**04: Amor a primera vista y caída **

Sora se sentía aliviada de que Mimi ya no estuviera con ellos, aunque realmente no entendía bien el porqué, bueno, tal vez sí pero quería que no fuera por eso. Los demás se sentían contentos de volver a verlos, sobre todo los digimons e Izzy que a pesar del intercambio de cuerpos, pudo notar a Ashley más bonita que la última vez la vio. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro, el cual fue motivo de burla por parte de los chicos, logrando hacer que el chico se ruborizada.

* * *

Los chicos estaban celebrando que el plan hubiera funcionado a la perfección, justo estaban chocando sus tazas de chocolate caliente, cuando escucharon las noticias en la televisión.

—Un extraño suceso sacude al Central Bank ya que sufrió un intento de robo, aunque pasaron cosas muy extrañas, lo más raro es que no robaron absolutamente nada, aunque fue muy aparatoso, ya que la puerta que dirige a las oficinas principales, fue quemada y congelada para después ser derribada, es un hecho que nadie se explica por falta de pruebas y de sospechosos, seguiremos informando —decía la reportera que mostraba el interior del banco.

—Yo sí quería mi millón de dólares —masculló Mimi que infló las mejillas.

Se felicitaron entre ellos porque toda la semana no dejaban de hablar del asalto al banco, la paranoia se había hecho presente con los clientes, pensando que a lo mejor habían robado datos, hecho transferencias, se hablaba de un robo cibernético, pero la verdad, era totalmente diferente.

* * *

La escuela hizo un magno evento para recibir a los jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria pues ahora serían sus jóvenes, hasta podrían convivir con los de la preparatoria. A muchos, aquello no le hizo gracias pues tenían hermanos en secundaria, entre ellos Eidan, su hermanita no dejaría de acosar a chicos como Chris porque tenía banda u otros compañeros que también estaban atractivos, eso no le causaba ninguna alegría, ahora tenía que estar tras de ella.

—Es una lata, ahora tengo que cuidar a mi hermana… —bufó Eidan.

—¿Pero qué dices? Amy es muy linda —dijo Ashley.

—Eso es porque no vives con ella —Eidan le dirigió una mirada cansina a su amiga.

Mimi como de costumbre llegaba corriendo a la escuela, se había quedado dormida y si no es porque se cae de la cama, ni se hubiera despertado. En su prisa, por llegar a la clase, no le importó a quien empujaba, hasta que topó con alguien que la hizo caer de espalda.

—Lo siento —dijo aquel muchacho de ojos color azul claro, le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

—¡Willis! —Mimi se le echó encima para abrazarlo, hasta unas lágrimas se le salieron por la emoción.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Willis al reconocerla.

El muchacho estaba un poco más alto que la chica, ella se le quedó viendo con mucho cariño, era como su hermano.

Willis le explicó que se había venido a vivir con su abuela y su tía porque sus papás se fueron a trabajar a África.

—Pensé que estabas en otra escuela, desde que te viniste ya no tuve comunicación contigo —le dijo el chico.

—Pero mírate, cómo has crecido, lo último que recuerdo de ti, es que estabas enano… bueno, eras más bajito que yo, y ahora, Dios, pareces una garrocha, eso sí, no le ganas al poste andante que es Jesse, pero te has puesto muy guapo, seguro que las chicas estarán loquitas por ti en cuanto te vean ¡Willis! —el chico rubio se quedó atónito de ver toda la energía que su amiga tenía.

A unos cortos metros de Mimi, Eidan no dejaba a Chris ni a sol ni sombra y eso le molestaba mucho al ojiverde que lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? —interrogó el pelinegro enfadado.

—Es que a mi hermana le gustan los chicos guapos y aunque yo suene gay, tú estás muy guapo y seguro te va a estar acosando a cada rato… ¡Diablos, también debo de checar a Daniel! —Eidan se dio media vuelta y fue en busca del rubio.

—Eidan sí que está loco de celos —Chris se llevó una mano a la frente pero al ver que un chico de secundaria veía embobado a Kate, rápido se fue hacia ella y la apartó del niño—. Tan chiquitos y tan coquetos.

Mimi estaba tan contenta de volver a ver su amigo, a quien consideraba como a un hermanito que no dejó a hablar a Willis ya que cada pregunta que ella le hacía al rubio, no permitía que él le respondiera. Llamó a sus amigos para que lo conocieran, se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Eidan iba resguardando a Daniel como si lo estuviera ocultando de algo y Chris hacía lo mismo con Kate quien se veía muy molesta por el comportamiento tan exagerado de su primo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Interrogó Mimi, en su rostro se reflejaba su desconcierto—. Bueno para lo que me importa, les presento a mi hermano, ¡Willis!

—¡¿Hermano? —repitieron todos al unísono, sorprendidos.

—No de sangre, sino mi amigo de Nueva York, es como mi hermanito, también fue mi vecino y estoy muy contenta de que él esté aquí —explicó la castaña, haciendo que todos liberaran un «Ahhhhh».

Mimi no tenía necesidad de decir que tan feliz estaba, se le notaba, no le habían visto esa gran sonrisa desde… desde que cobró el cheque que le pagaron por hacer unos capítulos con Michael en la serie.

Eidan miró al chico, era rubio y de ojos claros… era un peligro, así que no tardó nada en soltar a Daniel e ir por Willis para ocultarlo, parecía que quería que desapareciera el muchacho.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —esta vez era Mimi que jaló a Eidan con una fuerza sobrehumana porque hasta lo alzó con facilidad.

—Es que Amy… —antes de que terminara la frase, apareció una jovencita unos años menor que ellos, de ojos grandes de color azul cielo y cabello largo color castaño claro, se veía algo molesta pues sus ojos eran muy expresivos.

—¿Yo qué? —se trataba de la hermana de Eidan, los chicos que no la conocía se sorprendieron, era una niña muy bonita, pero hubo uno entre ellos que quedó impactado.

—Amy, eres muy niña para andar pensando en tener novio y es que aquí encontraras muchas opciones… —Eidan trató de explicar pero cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana ya estaba admirando a Chris, a Daniel pero se quedó quieta al ver a Willis.

—¿Por qué no abrieron la secundaria aquí hace años? —soltó la jovencita liberando a la vez un suspiro de encanto, no dejaba de ver los claros ojos del rubio amigo de Mimi.

—Te advierto que mi hermana es muy enamoradiza y se emboba con cualquier chico guapo, así que no te hagas ilusiones —habló el hermano de Amy a Willis quien se veía encantado con la chica.

—¿Enamoradiza? —Amy volteó a ver a su hermano con rabia—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y tú qué? ¡Eh! Estás así por la chica nueva de la cafetería, que Adrith esto, que Adrith lo otro, Adrith por aquí, Adrith por allá —Eidan puso una cara de susto y trató de callar a su hermana chitándole con el dedo y luego intentó taparle la boca a Amy, pero esta le mordió—. Sólo Adrith.

Se notó cierto enfado en el rostro de Mimi ¿Celosa? Quién sabe, pero la castaña se veía molesta por eso.

—Y me quedó corta, porque luego llegas hablando de las chicas que llegan a tomar un café, que una parece modelo, que otra estaba hecha por Dios mismo… ahora entiendo porque sigues trabajando y es pretexto que sólo quieres ahorrar —listo, había lograr hacer que su hermana se enfureciera y de paso, que Mimi también se molestara con él.

Mimi se retiró del lugar, se le borró esa gran sonrisa y dejó a sus amigos.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Chris a Eidan, ver a Mimi así no le había gustado absolutamente nada.

Amy sin embargo, se veía satisfecha de lograr desquitarse de su hermano y siguió admirando a Willis. Había sentido algo muy bonito en cuanto lo vio y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los jóvenes se presentaron, pero Willis quería hablar con ella porque no le gustó ver a Mimi así.

Para Willis no le costó nada ganarse la admiración de sus compañeros, pues varios lo vieron con Mimi y ese hecho hizo que los chicos pensaran que el rubio era genial por estar al lado de una joven hermosa y de preparatoria y de las chicas porque el joven era muy guapo, y aquello hizo que Amy se sintiera única pues ella fue la primera en conocerlo.

* * *

Debido al recibimiento a los estudiantes de secundaria, ese día hubo suspensión de clases, pero debían de asistir uniformados ya que eso equivalía a un punto extra en sus calificaciones finales. Después de lo que Amy dijo, no encontraron a Mimi y Eidan fue a buscarla a su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí ni en la azotea. De todos que la buscaban, él era el menos pensado en encontrarla y eso que fue pura casualidad. ¿Por qué Mimi estaba subida en un árbol del parque que se encontraba cerca de la cafetería donde Eidan trabajaba?

—¡Ardilla! —gritó para llamar la atención de la castaña que se veía pérdida.

Mimi volteó a ver para abajo y ahí encontró unos bellos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haces allí? —preguntó Chris.

—Nada —respondió seca y miró hacia la cafetería.

—Eidan te andaba buscando, supongo que no vino a trabajar —parecía saber por qué Mimi estaba allí.

—No, no está en la cafetería —ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos pero a Mimi no le importaba, estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en la cafetería que ni sabía si Chris estaba ahí o ya se había ido.

—Los chicos están preocupados por ti, te han llamado y no contestas, Eidan fue a buscarte a tu departamento y mira dónde estás, arriba de un árbol como si fueras un gato.

Se escuchaba más cerca, para su sorpresa aunque no fue tan grande, Chris ya estaba sentado en la rama de al lado de donde ella estaba.

—Los chicos —Mimi dibujo una media sonrisa irónica— tú no sueles incluirte cuando se trata de mí —lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes que tú y yo somos muy diferentes y no tenemos precisamente una amistad, sabes algunas cosas mías, pero eso no significa que seas mi amiga —dijo sinceramente aunque esas palabras que salieron de su boca le causaron cierto dolor en el corazón.

—Es verdad, respecto a Eidan, él no debería de andar buscándome, no tiene por qué, en fin —Mimi agitó un poco sus pies que colgaban de la rama.

La chica estaba meceando sus pies cuando la rama se rompió de repente, Chris no supo cómo pero bajó en un salto sin importarle la altura y muy ágil, atrapó a Mimi en sus brazos, ella cerraba con fuerza sus ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pensando que el golpe sería muy duro. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos encontró la verde mirada de Chris. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos que se hicieron eternos entre ellos. Chris tragó saliva, en sus brazos tenía al ser más hermoso que él jamás haya conocido, a una chica que lo volvió loco pero que no le gustaba admitirlo ni con él mismo. Un fuerte corriente caliente le recorrió su cuerpo, sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los apetecibles labios de Mimi y un fuerte impulso se hizo presente, quería… deseaba...

—Gracias —Mimi se bajó y le sonrió a su amigo—. Qué bueno que estás fortachón y en serio, muchas gracias de haber evitado que me diera el golpe de mi vida.

—Estás pesada, por eso la rama se rompió, no soportó tu peso y qué bueno que te bajaste porque si no, a mí también me hubieses roto los brazos… ¿qué tanto comes, eh? —Chris agitó sus brazos como signo de cansancio.

—¡Eres un grosero! —Mimi se molestó que le dijeran pesada, así que no espero más y dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Chris.

Sin embargo, Chris estaba agradecido de que Mimi se haya bajado antes de que él hubiera hecho caso a su impulso.

La castaña llegó molesta a su departamento, fue al refrigerador y sacó una rebanada de pastel que empezó a engullir sin dejar de estar enojada.

—¿Qué se cree? ¡Diciéndome que estoy gorda! —el teléfono sonó. Era Eidan.

La voz del chico se escuchaba aliviada de al fin oír a Mimi. Eidan le preguntó cómo estaba y ella contestó con un simple «Bien» y colgó sin remordimiento alguno. El teléfono volvió a sonar y no se molestó en si quiera cortar la llamada. Tomó su rebanada de pastel para irse a su cuarto.

* * *

Las clases se reanudaron al día siguiente, Mimi por primera vez y para sorpresa de todos, llegó puntual a la primera clase, hasta el profesor se quedó estupefacto verla allí sentada al frente, leyendo un libro sobre la materia, ¿en serio esa chica era Mimi? ¿No se trataba de un clon o de la hermana gemela, en su caso, la gemela buena? El profesor estaba tan sorprendido que se quitó los lentes, limpió y volvió a mirar a Mimi.

—Señorita Tachikawa, ¿de verdad es usted? —interrogó el profesor que simplemente no salía de su sorpresa y no se convencía con sólo mirarla.

—¿Tan mala fama tengo que no creen que llegue temprano a clases? —Respondió la aludida, dejando de leer el libro y mirar el maestro que asintió sin preámbulo—. Pues aunque no lo crea, sí, soy Mimi Tachikawa, en su clase puntualmente.

—Pero si usted llega como diez o cinco minutos antes de que finalice mi clase y siempre ha llegado más dormida que despierta.

—Pues hoy fue la excepción, así que profesor, por favor, empiece su clase, estoy ansiosa por aprender —Mimi le mostró una gran sonrisa.

El profesor no llevaba ni diez minutos explicando su clase, cuando la castaña empezó a bostezar como hipopótamo, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus acaramelados ojos, cosa que el maestro no ignoró y aquello le molestó, porque estaba dando su mejor clase.

—Profesor —habló suavemente Mimi, llamando al maestro para que éste se acercara a su pupitre—. ¿Puede darme clases en la noche?

—¿En la noche? —repitió el catedrático sorprendido—. ¿Por qué en la noche?

—Es que últimamente he sufrido de insomnio y su clase es tan aburrida que puede dormir a un elefante, será mi mejor somnífero —respondió Mimi, realmente estaba más dormida que despierta que sin pena alguna dijo lo que dijo.

—Sí mi clase es tan aburrida cómo usted dice, será mejor que se retire del salón y no vuelva más… en pocas palabras, señorita Tachikawa, usted ya está reprobada en mi materia —El profesor se había puesto rojo del coraje y corrió a Mimi señalándole la puerta del salón.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, se notaba que acababa de despertar al cien por lo dicho del profesor, trató de abogar por ella y explicarle que no lo había hecho con intención, que la corrieran de la clase, ya estaba acostumbrada pero de eso a que la reprobaran, era otro nivel, así que intentó convencer al profesor de que no hiciera eso, sin embargo, éste no cedió y le exigió retirarse del salón.

La castaña se dio de topes en la pared una vez afuera del aula. No llevaba más de dos semanas que iniciaron las clases y ya había reprobado una materia, eso era todo un record, solía reprobar los exámenes pero siempre tenía la oportunidad de librarse y lo hacía, pero ahora, ¿qué haría al respecto?

—Bien Mimi eso te pasa por abrir de más la bocota —se dijo enojada consigo misma

No podía reprobar, a diferencia de sus amigos, ella no era millonaria y poderse pagar la universidad, contaba con sus ahorros pero no eran suficientes para solventarse una carrera, necesitaba de un promedio para obtener una beca y con una materia reprobada, no lo alcanzaría.

—Diablos, ¿y ahora qué hago? —la chica caminaba por el pasillo, con su mano en el mentón y una expresión pensativa.

Willis le dio el susto de su vida cuando el muchacho le picó el hombro para llamar su atención y la castaña dio tremendo salto por que la chica se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Mimi se llevó la mano al pecho y el color pálido se adueñó de su piel.

—Casi me matas —reconoció la chica.

—No era mi intención… es que me perdí… llegué tarde —explicó el rubio de ojos celestes.

—El edificio de la secundaria es el que se encuentra en el otro patio —Mimi lo miró algo extrañada.

—Es que ayer nos dieron un tour pero yo ni caso hice porque estaba encantado con Amy, ella es muy linda y tierna, me cayó muy bien, se ve que es muy dulce… —Willis hablaba con encanto acerca de Amy, pero Mimi concentró su mirada en su amigo, dejando de prestarle atención.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar sonar su celular, se frotó los ojos con sus manos para despertar por completo y atender la llamada, vio que la persona que le estaba llamando se trataba de Kari, cosa que se le hizo extraña, porque sus amigos en Japón no la molestaban a esa horas de la madrugada, estaban más que conscientes de la diferencia de horarios que existían en los dos países, pero tal vez se trataba de una emergencia, tal vez tenía que ver con algo del digimundo así que atendió la llamada.

«_¡Por favor, ayúdame, no me dejes!_» era la voz de la hermana de Tai, se escuchaba desesperada y muy asustada.

—¿Kari? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntaba Mimi por el teléfono, despertándose al instante de oír a su amiga.

«_Yo no quiero estar ahí, me da mucho miedo… por favor, ayúdame…_»

—¡Kari! —Mimi se asustó cuando la pequeña Kamiya ya no respondía—. ¿Kari? —en su teléfono se escuchaba el tono de descolgado.

* * *

La castaña cayó al suelo de repente, asustando a Willis.

Dentro del salón, los chicos escuchaban atentos al furioso profesor, nadie pestañeaba por el miedo de que el maestro les hiciera lo mismo que a Mimi, cuando Willis interfirió en la clase, pidiendo a los jóvenes que lo ayudaran a encontrar la enfermería pues Mimi estaba en el suelo convulsionándose.

Los amigos de Mimi fueron los primeros en salir, Chris levantó a Mimi en sus brazos, la cargó y se fue lo más rápido posible llevándola a la enfermería.

Estaba todo blanco, no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo estaba borroso, al recuperar la visión completamente se dio cuenta que era la enfermería de la escuela, se levantó de la cama y encontró a la enfermera escribiendo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué me pasó? —le preguntó Mimi, sentándose frente al escritorio.

—Te desmayaste y te dio un ataque epiléptico —respondió la enfermera—. Ahora estoy haciendo un informe para que vayas al hospital y te hagan los estudios necesarios.

—Pero yo no tengo epilepsia —espetó la castaña, alarmada.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo sabes, de todas formas, ve al hospital —parecía que la enfermera odiaba serlo, pues era muy cortante y antipática, y era algo raro pues era joven y guapa.

Mimi se encogió de hombros y prefirió salirse después de que la enfermera le tendiera una hoja para que se atendiera en un hospital.

Al salir vio a sus amigos esperándola, invadieron a la ojimiel con preguntas que no sabía cuál responder primero, pero lo cierto era es que no estaba para contestarlas, seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Apenas sus papás se enteraron de que ella tuvo convulsiones, y ya estaban en el colegio, su papá la cargó y la llevaron al hospital tan rápido como les fue posible. Mimi estaba asustada porque su papá conducía como un loco, le importó un comino los semáforos que marcaban alto, gracias a dios que no atropelló a nadie, una patrulla trató de que se detuviera y no le quedó de otra que obedecer al oficial.

—Por favor señor, muéstrame su licencia de conducir y explicarme porque va a esa velocidad —le interrogó el oficial.

—Mi hija, mi bebé se está muriendo y me urge llevarla al hospital —respondió con prisa su papá.

El oficial miró a la esposa y luego a Mimi, parecía estar buscando a un bebé, vio a su mamá que estaba igual de asustada que su papá y no le quedó de otra que empezar a fingir que tenía convulsiones.

—¡¿Lo ve oficial? ¡Mi hija debe de ir al hospital en seguida o se me muere! —señaló la mamá de Mimi.

—De acuerdo, no les levantaré una infracción, pero por favor respete el límite de velocidad establecida… —el oficial vio que la chica se sacudía horrible—. ¡Llévenla rápido al hospital se les está muriendo, no importa a qué velocidad vayan, pero no atropellen a nadie en su camino, rápido!

Cuando dejaron atrás al oficial, Mimi dejó de fingir, vaya que les tocó uno muy comprensivo, a lo mejor él tenía un familiar con epilepsia y entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría.

Fue atendida inmediatamente, le hicieron los estudios de los cuales los resultados los tendrían esa misma tarde, mientras debía de entrar a consulta con un doctor.

—¿Y qué sientes? —interrogó el doctor que se veía muy simpático, tal vez por el hecho de que tenía un gran parecido a Santa Claus.

—Bueno, en sí no sentí nada, sólo que me caí y que mi cuerpo se sacudía, mientras me vinieron una escenas extrañas a la mente… o recuerdos —recapacitó la castaña, mirando la esquina del escritorio del doctor.

—Dime si se te olvidan algunas cosas —el doctor se veía interesado.

—No —su respuesta denoto seguridad y sonrió al doctor—. Yo no puedo olvidar, doctor.

—Bueno, podré diagnosticarte una vez que tenga el resultado de tus estudios, por el momento te puedo decir que has estado bajo mucha presión…

Bajo mucha presión, ojala y fuera en eso, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo que extrañaba a Palmon y a Matt y con lo que estaba pasando con Eidan, simplemente la confundía, pero dentro de ella sentía que era algo más y Kari formaba parte de ese motivo por el cual se encontraba así.

El médico salió para ir por los resultados, Mimi vio a sus papás esperando a que ella saliera pero a simple vista se notaban muy preocupado, le causó un poco de gracia, siempre eran muy exagerados, pero los amaba, como ellos a ella. Sabía que así fuera una gripe ellos estaría con ella para consentirla y sobreprotegerla. Esperaba que no tuviera nada malo para no preocuparlos.

Revisó los estudios frente a ella, la castaña estaba atenta como las pupilas del doctor se movían de izquierda a derecha leyendo los resultados. Le dio la hoja para que ella lo checara aunque no entendía absolutamente nada.

—No tienes nada, estás perfectamente bien, aunque… —se quedó callado poniendo algo nerviosa a la castaña—. No es normal lo que te sucede, al parecer tienes la enfermedad de Lafora.

—¡¿Enfermedad de Lafora? Por Dios, mi hija tiene esa horrible enfermedad… ¿cuánto le queda de vida? —entró chillando la mamá de la castaña.

Mimi estaba impactada que sus papás hayan escuchado el resultado si estaban afuera, pero luego pensó que era muy probable que de lo preocupados que estaban se encontraban oyendo tras de la puerta. Su mamá estaba llorando desconsolada en el pecho de su papá.

—Señora, por favor, cálmese —pidió el médico invitando a los señores a sentarse.

—Pero es que suena horrible lo que tiene mi hija —argumentó el señor que se veía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué es la enfermedad de La foca —tranquilizó Mimi.

—Lafora —corrigió el doctor—. Es una enfermedad genética, que tiene como signos ataques epilépticos, pérdida de memoria y otras funciones intelectuales, esta enfermedad degenera las neuronas y puede causar la muerte cerebral —el horror se hizo presente en los rostros de los papás de Mimi y en la chica—. Pero como dije, parece que la tengas, no aseguro que sea tu caso, además existe tratamiento, en Suiza están progresando para encontrar la cura para esta enfermedad. ¿Has sentido cosquilleos en la nariz?

—No, a menos que haya inhalado mucho polvo —respondió Mimi.

—Bueno, para saber si tienes o no la enfermad, lo mejor es que consultes a un neurólogo. Aunque estoy seguro que no es tu caso —el doctor le dio la tarjetita de un colega suyo—. Te lo recomiendo, es excelente médico.

—Gracias… —Mimi quería decirle otra cosa pero sus padres estaban presentes.

Sus padres querían que de una buena vez se dirigieran al neurólogo, lo malo es que éste trabajaba en otro hospital que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero Mimi no deseaba viajar más, quería estar en su cuarto y dormir.

Llegaron al departamento, Mimi se fue directo a su recamara y cayó a la cama como roca, quedando dormida apenas rozando la almohada. No supo más ni de sí misma, sólo estaba en un profundo sueño.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**NA: **

**Hola! cómo están? Primero que nada, dejenme agradecerles su tiempo dedicado a este fic, muchisimas gracias =) hacen a una chica muy feliz. En este capitulo, cómo leyeron... aparece Wallace! Sí! bueno, aunque yo le digo Willis, pero si me dicen que lo deje como Wallace, yo lo hago eh y él, haber sido el vecino de Mimi es como una pieza del rompecabezas! que emoción! jaja, yo y mis locuras U.U sorry, que les pareció el pequeño momento del enamoramiento? les gusta la pareja Willis/Amy? Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Katieishida1390: Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario, sí es verdad de ahí tome algunas ideas, y espero que este capitulo también te guste, nos leemos, cuidate mucho, muak.**

**Mimichibi-Diethel: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tu review n.n pobre Tai, es que adora a su hermana que haría cualquier cosa por ella U.U cuidate mucho linda, nos leemos n.n**

**Adrit126: Hola linda, jaja, Mimi celosa por que Eidan se la pasa hablando de Adrith espero que el capi haya sido de tu gusto, nos leemos. **

**Aliisza Mizrrym: Hola linda, bueno, no he pensado en una tercera temporada de Digimon Advance, porque en sí, este es la última parte de la historia, espero que la historia de DA sea de tu agrado n.n nos leemos. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, por su tiempo, de verdad lo valoro mucho. **

**Aprovecho para avisarles que tardare en actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo lo más seguido posible, debido a que la escuela y que he estado un poco enferma que me ha obligado a faltar a clases (es lo único bueno de la enfermedad) Gracias de antemano su comprensión, son muy lindas conmigo n.n**

**Cuidense mucho **

**se despide con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX =)  
**


	5. A Flor de Piel

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**05: A flor de piel **

* * *

TK pateaba una roca, el pequeño rubio concentraba sus ojos azules en aquella piedra como esperando a que ésta le dijera que ya dejara de patearla, hasta que alguien lo agarró del hombro con cierta brusquedad, al girar un poco su cabeza se encontró con unos ojos de su mismo color, se trataba de su hermano.

—Te saldrá callos en los pies si sigues pateando la piedra —le dijo Matt.

—Es lo mejor que tengo para patear —respondió el rubio menor que se encogió de hombros.

—Para eso tienes a Patamon —agregó el ojiazul mayor, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

—A él no le agradaría —había logrado que su hermano esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Kari va a estar bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para salvarla —confortó el hermano mayor, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en los hombros.

Los ojos de TK se tornaron un poco grises por la profunda tristeza de no saber cómo se encontraba Kari. El pequeño rubio recordó todos los momentos que pasó con ella y pensaba que ella estaría para él siempre, pero lo que más se lamentaba el joven, era que no supo valorarla, fue muy ciego al no ver las señales que ella le daba, y cuando la pequeña castaña se atrevió de hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia él, él por miedo le dijo que entre ellos no podía haber más que amistad, que la quería como una hermana… no pudo más, unas traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos cayendo sin remedio al suelo. El pequeño se arrodilló apretando su pantalón contra sus piernas, él era el culpable de que ahora Kari no estuviera con ellos, sí tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella, pero no lo hizo y la castaña había entrado en una depresión… ahora sólo quería estar con ella.

Matt tan sólo lo vio, no le gustaba ver llorar a los hombres mucho menos a las mujeres, pero era su hermano y entendía que necesitaba sacar algo que le estaba haciendo mucho daño por dentro, estaba a punto de ponerle la mano en su hombro y darle otras palabras de aliento pero empuñó su mano y se dio la media vuelta, TK debía de desahogarse y tenía que hacerlo solo.

* * *

Joe regresaba con Gomamon y Patamon del manantial con agua fresca para que los chicos bebieran y con ella cocinaran. Sora debía admitir que la cocina y ella estaban peleadas, pero al menos no se moría de hambre, pero Yolei sin ser una experta cocinaba muchísimo mejor que la pelirroja, cosa que le felicitaban los chicos en frente de Sora quien se enfadaba un poco sin embargo no lo replicaba.

Ken y Yolei acompañados de sus respectivos digimons y los de los actuales digielegidos se iban a buscar leños, así se entretenían un poco, Izzy seguía buscando cosas en la computadora, cosa que Davis le reprochaba porque le decía que sólo era un pretexto para no hacer nada.

—Extraño a los chicos, extraño a mamá, a papá, a mis hermanos… las duchas con agua caliente —admitió Yolei que se sentó en el tronco tirado que fungía como silla frente a la fogata.

—Todos aquí extrañamos a nuestras familias —admitió Ken quien colocó los leños en el fuego—. Yo extraño a Kikys —dijo el joven de cabello azulado.

—¿Quién es Kikys? —preguntó Yolei notablemente celosa.

—El cuyo que me regalaste, de hecho tú me lo diste con todo y nombre —respondió rápidamente el aludido, notándose cierto miedo.

—¡Ah, Kikys!

Los chicos empezaron a reírse por la situación.

—Yo extraño mis libros de medicina y estar en clases —Joe concentró su mirada en la fogata.

—¿Qué no puedes extrañar algo normal? —Davis se veía aterrado por imaginarse a él extrañando libros o la escuela.

—Pero me gusta estudiar, como a ti te gusta el futbol —se defendió Joe, por no decir que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre Davis y él.

—Pues sí, yo extraño estar en un partido de futbol, pero también extraño la comida de mamá, porque Sora cocina horrible y Yolei no lo hace tan mal, pero ni pizca se acercan a lo bien que cocina mi mamá —aquello dicho por Davis casi le cuesta la vida, ya que Yoley y Sora lo agarraron entre las dos y casi lo tiran al fuego.

—Yo extraño mi guitarra —habló finalmente Matt, haciendo que Sora soltara a Davis y con eso, dejarle todo el peso a Yolei, haciendo que Davis cayera encima de la pelimorada.

—Yo extraño a mis amigas, diseñar y cocer —Sora entristeció su mirada—. También extraño a Tai.

—Extraño actualizar mis sistemas operativos, saber qué novedades tecnológicas han salido al mercado —habló Izzy con la intensión de que la tristeza no lo invadiera todo.

—¡Otro raro entre nosotros! —exclamó Davis, levantándose—. ¿En serio no pueden ser normales extrañando cosas normales?

Se hizo una discusión entre Joe, Izzy y Davis, defendiendo cada quien sus ideales. En verdad había servido eso en entretenerlos un poco y olvidar la nostalgia que sentían en ese momento. Sin embargo, ese momento entretenido no duraría para siempre y más temprano que tarde, volverían a sentir la nostalgia que invadía sus corazones. TK no estaba con ellos alrededor en la fogata y comprendían su ausencia.

* * *

El rubio menor se encontraba alejado de los chicos, quería estar en un lugar donde no le molestaran mientras meditaba así que caminó un poco más allá del manantial.

Miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, no sabía si en realidad eran estrellas pero parecían tal. Dejó escapar un suspiro hondo y se recargó sobre un árbol.

—Kari —susurró con tristeza.

**Flashback **

La pequeña castaña estaba algo triste por la reciente perdida de su abuela, ella era más allegada que Tai, puesto que era la consentida por la señora, para la mala suerte de la chica, le tocó ver morir a su abuela. Él como buen amigo de Kari trataba de consolarla hacerla reír, trataba de todo para no verla triste. En una ocasión que la invitó a tomar un helado por el caluroso día, le puso un poco de crema batida en la nariz, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería, que ella también le hiciera lo mismo, sólo vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de su amiga.

—Donde quiera que tu abuelita esté, te aseguro que se encuentra feliz y que te observa, seguramente ahorita debe estar sobre una nube…

—No hay nubes —espetó la castaña, dibujando una media sonrisa más triste que él jamás haya visto.

—Eh, bueno, pero tu abuela te amó, y te sigue amando, si estás así de triste ella también se pone triste, lo que seguramente ha de estar anhelando es verte sonreír, contenta —TK le miraba con mucha ternura, a él también le había pesado la muerte de la señora, pues la consideraba como una abuelita, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrar la tristeza que sentía.

—Mi abuela me dijo que hay que decir lo que uno siente y… —la castaña viró los ojos a otra parte, evitando mirar a TK, se había puesto nerviosa y eso lo sabía porque la chica empezó a jugar con la copa del helado.

—¿Y?

—Vivir, vivir sin límites… lo siento TK, no tengo valor ahora, nos vemos —la chica se levantó y dejó a TK sorprendido pues no le dejó decir ni una sola palabra, es más, ni siquiera de expresar cualquier sonido.

Un par de meses después, ya que Kari parecía haber superado la muerte de su abuela, ella lo invitó a tomar un café, no le extrañaba porque como amigos que eran, habían quedado en que una vez que él invitaba, ella invitaba la próxima. Así que muy contento fue a la cafetería de siempre, se sentó y espero a la chica, él gustaba de llegar unos minutos antes que su amiga, Kari era muy puntual siempre y se le hacía de muy mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.

La vio llegar, más linda que nunca, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a media rodilla, con un listón rosa que al lado tenía un perfecto moño, aquel listón rodeaba la cintura que parecía como un cinturón, el cabello como lo tenía un poco más largo, lo recogía en una diadema rosa y las sandalias de color perla, simplemente se veía hermosa, él quedó deslumbrado al verla, pues ella no le gustaba vestir así. De la impresión, se transformó en todo un caballero, se levantó de la mesa, invitándola a tomar asiento, ella sonrió y él compartió el mismo gesto.

—Kari, te ves muy bonita —le dijo el chico, él no sólo quería decir bonita, sino hermosa, preciosa, bellísima, una verdadera diosa pero no tenía la intensión de asustarla.

La joven se ruborizó levemente y le sonrió.

Era obvio que la chica se puso nerviosa y apenada, pero era la verdad.

—Eh, yo… —se quedaba callada y miraba por doquier, excepto a TK—. Y-yo debo de decirte algo, TK —respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire con mucha lentitud.

—¿Qué?

—Q-que tú, tú me g-gustas mucho —Kari se había puesto roja y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

Él no dijo nada, se impresionó, no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo eso, simplemente no se lo esperaba, se quedó callado un rato.

—Y me gustaría que aceptaras mis sentimientos, por favor —sin levantar la mirada, le entregó una tarjeta al joven, quien la tomó por inercia.

—Kari, yo… —se puso muy nervioso y temeroso a la vez.

—Me gustaría ser tu novia, TK —confesó la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

Estaba en una encrucijada, se le vino a la mente Matt y Sora y cómo habían terminado y él no quería terminar con la bella amistad que tenía con Kari, aunque por dentro, él deseaba decirle a Kari que a él también le gustaba y que encantado de tenerla como novia, ¿pero qué tal si terminaba como su hermano y Sora? Odiándose entre ellos y perdiendo la amistad, no quería eso.

—Perdón Kari, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque, porque… —entonces la vio, la mirada de la chica se profundizo más y se entristeció, rápidamente bajó la cabeza.

—Entiendo, tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos… creo que me equivoque… perdón TK, pero… bueno, mejor me voy —Kari se levantó, él había notado como unas lágrimas caían de su rostro y otra vez, lo dejó sin decir nada.

Él se levantó cuando ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña había salido de la cafetería muy rápido. ¿Qué había hecho? Miró la tarjeta que ella le había entregado.

_Estos años que he estado cerca de ti, han sido maravillosos, no supe desde cuándo me empezaste a gustar, pero cada gesto tuyo, cada palabra, hacía palpitar con más fuerza mi corazón, entonces me di cuenta que tú ya formabas parte de mí, que ya te habías adueñado de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños de mi corazón. Cada vez que estoy junto a ti es lo que me hace sentir que estoy viva, que hay un gran motivo por el cual seguir y gracias a ti, es que ahora me siento a salvo, protegida de cualquier maldad, inmune. Gracias TK por ser el dueño de mi corazón. _

El joven rubio tragó saliva, acababa de romperle el corazón a Kari y las cosas no serían igual.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—¡Soy un imbécil! —se reprochó el rubio menor, dando un puñetazo al tronco del árbol.

Lo había dado con tal fuerza que la sangre emanó de los nudillos, pero no le importó a TK, se recargó sobre el tronco y lloró amargamente. Cada palabra de aquella tarjeta se le había grabado como un tatuaje en su cabeza, no podía olvidar nada. La última vez que vio a Kari, fue cuando volvieron al digimundo pero la sonrisa de la chica ya no transmitía lo que antes, se veía contenta y todo, pero no parecía ser ella. Sí hubiera sido sincero y le hubiese confesado que él la amaba, seguro ahora ella estaría allí con ellos, iluminando su corazón con esa hermosa sonrisa que él simplemente amaba, nada era tan hermoso como verla sonreír.

Escuchó un ruido que lo hizo voltear. Estaba oscuro y no logró ver nada, pero aseguró que fue alguien que lo había estado observando. No le había gustado lo que sintió porque no era algo bueno.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —interrogó el joven.

—Estarás grandote, pero no dejas de ser un niño, anda vamos porque te están esperando —Matt apareció de la nada, asustando casi de muerte a su hermano.

TK no dijo nada, sólo se limpió el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó el rubio mayor al ver la mano de su hermano, a pesar de no demostrar su preocupación, lo estaba.

—No importa —respondió TK, mirando a otra parte, para evitar que su hermano se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando.

—Por supuesto que no, pero si algo te pasa, el que tiene que dar la cara ante nuestros padres, soy yo —Matt sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le vendó la mano con él—. No preguntaré porque lloraste, porqué ya sé el motivo.

—Fui un idiota… —TK volvía a sentir la necesidad de llorar.

—Sin duda alguna, vaya que lo fuiste —replicó el mayor.

El rubio menor ya le había contado a Matt respecto a Kari, de hecho fue lo primero que hizo en cuanto salió de la cafetería, ir con su hermano mayor a decirle todo.

—Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que terminara como tú y Sora, que hasta dejaron de hablarse —TK se quedó parado, todavía no podía sacar toda la tristeza que sentía de su corazón.

—TK, no porqué Sora y yo hayamos terminado mal, significaba que tú y Kari terminarían igual, cada persona es diferente, Sora y yo somos muy distintos y tenemos nuestro carácter, pero Kari y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, y debías de arriesgarte, ganar o perder forma parte de vivir, como pudo haber funcionado como no, TK, la vida es así, dura pero no por eso es mala.

—Debí de seguirla y decirle lo que sentía…

—Pero no lo hiciste y no es tu culpa que Kari no se encuentre ahora con nosotros…

—¡Claro que sí! Lo que no sabes es que ella se puso muy triste por la muerte de su abuela y a raíces de eso, me contó que tenía sueños muy raros, donde muchas manos oscuras la jalaban y ella no quería, pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo, de ahí ya no supe más, pues Kari ya no se comportaba igual conmigo y la comprendía pero cuando vinimos al digimundo, ya no parecía ser Kari.

—Le destrozaste el corazón, no esperabas a que ella reaccionara como si nada hubiera pasado, es cierto que ya no se sentía su esencia como antes, pero no es para menos, al menos trataba de sonreír para evitar que nos preocupáramos por ella…

—Eres un imbécil, tú no me comprendes —exclamó TK, enojado porque su hermano no comprendía lo que le quería decir, era muy difícil explicarle a Matt, por lo que el rubio se adelantó.

—Ahg, hermanos menores, mejor no tenerlos —se molestó el rubio mayor, pues trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano y éste le decía que era un imbécil.

* * *

En el mundo real, Ashley se levantó a las dos de la madrugada, no podía dormir, había sentido una opresión en el pecho, la joven salió al balcón para tomar aire, miró al cielo espenrando una señal.

En la escuela, la rubia les contó a sus amigos lo que había sentido, pero lo sorprendente es que ellos respondieron igual, que no habían podido dormir y que se sentían como sofocados. Temieron de que algo malo iba a pasar, que sus digimons se encontraban en peligro y sus amigos.

—Debemos ir al digimundo en cuanto antes —dijo Kate alarmada.

Daniel a pesar de formar parte del grupo, no se sentía uno de ellos. Kate lo miró fijamente, notó que a diferencia de ellos, el rubio no contaba con un digivice igual al de ellos.

—Daniel, ¿eres o no un digielegido? —preguntó repentinamente la joven.

—No lo sé… —respondió el aludido, llamando la atención de todos.

—Es que tu digivice no se parece al de nosotros… tal vez porque no eres un actual digielegido, sino que lo fuiste… —dedujo la morena.

—Eso significaría que también la otra fue una digielegida, ¿pero porque es mala? —habló Eidan.

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo mucho… sólo que fui malo y bueno ahora… ahora intento volver a una vida normal —Daniel parecía estar sufriendo por no saber contentar.

Entonces vieron pasar a Mimi veloz a uno de los salones, seguro apenas se había levantado y acababa de llegar. Lo veían lo más normal del mundo. Un segundo después, la chica salió del salón.

—Ah, ahora que sí me levanté temprano y la profesora que no ha llegado —reprochó la castaña casi haciendo un berrinche.

—Mimi, son las diez y la maestra no es que no haya llegado, sino que ya se fue, nos sacó unos minutos antes —le dijo Jesse.

—Maldición —soltó la chica, rodando los ojos a su izquierda—. Les cuento que anoche no pude dormir, sentí una presión horrible en el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar…

—Nosotros también —Chris lo dijo con la intención de que Mimi no se sintiera tan importante.

—Muérete —le respondió la castaña, todavía con rencor de que el otro le había dicho gorda.

—Estábamos planeando en ir al digimundo esta tarde, en cuanto salgamos de clases —le avisó Eidan, mirándola con mucho encanto.

—Yo no puedo, tengo cita con el neurólogo para saber si tengo o no la enfermedad de Lafora pero si tengo tiempo, yo los alcanzó allá —la mirada de la castaña se entristeció repentinamente.

—Tal vez sólo fue la presión la que tienes baja y el doctor que te atendió simplemente te quiso asustar —reconfortó Jesse—. No creo que tengas eso.

—Gracias —Mimi se veía agradecida por el apoyo de su amigo.

—Yo también los alcanzaré allá —habló Eidan.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó Ashley—. ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

—Sí —afirmó el ojiazul—. Acompañaré a Mimi al doctor, quiero cerciorarme yo mismo que está bien.

—Esta bien, los esperaremos en el digimundo, de hecho, pensamos en faltar las dos últimas clases para ir a comprar algunas cosas para llevarle a los chicos —contó la rubia.

—Cuenten conmigo —reaccionó Mimi, se veía feliz por el hecho de faltar a clases.

—Lo siento Mimi, pero tú te quedaras y nos pasaras los apuntes, pero como Eidan te acompañara al doctor, él también se queda —espetó Kate.

—¿¡Qué? No es justo —exclamaron Mimi y Eidan al mismo tiempo poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—Ni modo, alguien se tiene que sacrificar —se burló Jesse.

—Ya sé a quién sacrificaré a la próxima que nos encontremos a un monstruo o algo por el estilo —dijo Mimi, mirando significativamente a Jesse, quien empezó a sudar frío.

—Pero si no les molesta, yo quedo en lugar de Mimi para tomar los apuntes —habló de inmediato Jesse.

Les causó gracia, Jesse admiraba a Mimi pero también le temía y al parecer, eso hacía que la castaña se sintiera más grande.

* * *

Quedaron de verse en el digimundo una vez que Mimi saliera de su cita médica. Los chicos se escaparon de las últimas clases para ir a comprar alimentos y otras cosas para sus amigos del digimundo mientras que Mimi, Eidan y Jesse se quedaron en la escuela, aburriéndose de lo lindo y maldiciendo la bendita suerte que se cargaban sus amigos, pues los profesores de las últimas clases, no tomaron lista. Salieron de clases y Jesse se fue para reunirse con lo demás e irse con ellos, mientras a Mimi sus papás ya la esperaban a la salida de la escuela.

—Estaremos muy al pendiente de cada cosa que diga el doctor, tú papá ya compró una enciclopedia de términos médicos, así que entenderemos mejor lo que él diga —habló la mamá de Mimi.

—Sí hija, y le he pedido al pediatra que nos ayude a comprender mejor las cosas —apoyó su papá.

—Pero yo ya no necesito un pediatra, papá, ya soy una jovencita —Mimi se había puesto roja, sus papás le hicieron pasar vergüenza, Eidan que iba con ellos no evitó esbozar una sonrisa.

—Para nosotros seguirás siendo la nena de la familia —respondió su papá.

—Eres nuestra hija consentida —agregó la mamá.

—Ya no me desgastare diciendo que soy su única hija —habló Mimi a Eidan.

—Mi hermana sí es la consentida de la familia —reprochó entonces Eidan quien empuñó la boca.

—Porque es la menor, es niña y es muy linda —le recordó Mimi.

—Pues sí, será la menor, pero ya anda con ese robacunas de Willis…

—Eso no es verdad, Willis es de la edad de tu hermana y no es ningún robacunas, porque tanto él como ella se gustaron en cuanto se vieron —defendió la castaña a su rubio amigo.

Los dos chicos se fueron peleando respecto a cómo se llevaban Willis y Amy, Eidan despotricando en contra del pequeño rubio y Mimi defendiéndolo, sin agredir a la hermanita de su amigo.

Era sorprendente que al bajar del auto siguieran peleando, en la sala de espera y todavía cuando a Mimi le tocó entrar con el médico, ésta salió para continuar la pelea, hasta que su papá la jaló a dentro del consultorio.

* * *

Ashley, Kate, Chris, Jesse y Daniel llegaban al digimundo, encontrándose un poco alejados de sus amigos, sus cálculos habían fallado, así que tuvieron que caminar. Chris no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Daniel quien platicaba con Kate y los dos reían, así que no tardaba nada en ponerse en medio de los dos para que Daniel se alejara.

—Eres un grosero, Chris —regañó Kate, notablemente molesta por la actitud de su primo —¿Por qué interrumpes así la plática entre Dan y yo?

—¿Desde cuándo le dices Dan, eh? —interrogó Chris celoso.

—Eso que te importa, además no respondiste a mi pregunta, ya no te metas, ¿sí? —Kate se alejó de Chris para regresar con Daniel y seguir con la plática.

Chris empuñó las manos de tal forma que éstas quedaron blancas por la fuerza aplicada. Estaba muy molesto de que ese chico que le caía tan mal se llevara tan bien con Kate.

Jesse y Ashley aunque iban un poco más adelante que los demás, escucharon todo lo que pasó tras ellos, se miraron un ratito.

—Mejor ni preguntes qué pasó —le recomendó Jesse a la rubia.

—Ni ganas, ese Chris parece que va a sacar fuego —reconoció Ashley.

—Es dificil caerle bien a Chris, ya le he dicho muchas veces que se le va a reventar la bilis por ser tan amargado —comentó el alto amigo, hizo reír a Ashley.

Siguieron caminando, Ashley y Jesse platicaban respecto a Mimi, la rubia se notaba preocupada y a cada rato tenía los dedos cruzados, pidiendo a que su amiga no tuviera esa enfermedad. Daniel y Kate platicaban sobre sus películas favoritas, era impresionante que tuvieran tanto en común, platicaban sobre algunas cintas cómicas que de recordarlas, hacía que los dos jóvenes se carcajearan sonoramente, llamando la atención de los demás. Chris venía hasta atrás pero se notaba muy serio, mirando con cierto rencor a Daniel.

* * *

El doctor le hacía preguntas a la castaña a solas, ella respondía como si nada, le hicieron una resonancia y otro montón de estudios, unos resultados se los dieron de inmediato. Sin embargo el neurólogo les dijo que no tenían de qué preocuparse pues Mimi se encontraba perfectamente.

Aquello hizo saltar de gusto a los papás de la castaña y aunque ella no se vio tan emotiva, le daba mucho gusto no tener esa enfermedad.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Eidan al instante cuando la vio salir.

—¡Nada! —respondió la chica, tomando las manos de su amigo y empezaron a saltar de gusto—. Dice que mi cerebro está perfectamente, no encontró ninguna anomalía.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Eidan, abrazando aprehensivamente a la castaña—. Yo hubiera dado mi vida a cambio de la tuya si estuvieras enferma.

—Eidan… —Mimi sintió aquella sinceridad que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, Eidan era tan dulce. El joven colocó su índice sobre los labios de la chica.

—Lo sé, me quieres como amigo, pero mis esperanzas no mueren —sonrió tiernamente.

Mimi sintió feo no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Eidan, pero su corazón palpitaba por un rubio de ojos azules que ahorita se encontraba en el digimundo.

—¡El digimundo! —se acordó la castaña.

—Es verdad, debemos de irnos —Eidan jaló de la mano a Mimi.

—Espera, les diré a mis padres que saldré contigo —detuvo la chica.

—Pensaran que es una cita… —el ojiazul se ruborizó.

—Ah, eso no importa, puedo responder su cuestionamiento cuando regrese —Mimi guiñó un ojo y mostró la punta de su lengua, signo de travesura.

Le agrada el hecho de estar a solas con Mimi. Su teléfono sonó.

—Lo siento, Adrith pero no iré a la cafetería, te la encargo por favor y cuídate mucho —escuchó Mimi, su mirada cambió notablemente, pero no se atrevió a reclamar nada, sólo era su amiga.

* * *

—Matt… yo quisiera hablar contigo —pidió Sora.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el rubio que estaba recogiendo unos frutos.

—Pero no aquí, sino en otro lugar, donde estemos solos —Sora se veía un poco nerviosa.

El rubio aceptó, dejó los frutos con Gabumon, diciéndole que un momento regresarían.

Sora lo tomó de la mano y lo guió tras de unos árboles, allí en un claro, le pidió que se sentaran en un tronco tirado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —cuestionó Matt, mirándola fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Es sobre tú y Mimi —soltó la chica, antes de que Matt dijera algo, prosiguió—: Es que cuando vi que se besaron, yo me sentí mal, me dieron celos… no lo tomes a mal, Matt, lo que pasa es que estoy confundida, yo, yo te quise mucho o más que eso, pero después ya no supe, sólo quiero aclarar lo que siento, porque igual empiezo a sentir más que cariño por Tai… sólo te pido…

—Sora, yo no sé qué decir, tú y yo tuvimos una relación muy bonita mientras duró, pero a pesar de que yo intente reconquistarte de nuevo, tú no me lo permitiste, me cerraste toda posibilidad y ahora que ya he podido superarlo me dices que estás confundida y necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos —Matt quería levantarse e irse, se sentía indignado y usado.

—No es eso Matt —detuvo Sora al tomar su mano, Matt se sentó, acababa de confundirlo a él también—. Yo sólo te pido un beso, sí después de ése beso yo siento algo por ti y tú ya no por mí, te juro que me haré a un lado para que estés con Mimi.

—Y sí ya no sientes nada, sólo me habrás usado para saber que te gusta Tai. No, Sora, no acepto.

—Por favor, Matt, en serio que necesito aclarar esto, cuando vi a Mimi sentí muchos celos y me alegra el hecho de que no ha venido, pero de verdad no quiero sentir eso, es horrible, yo quiero a Mimi, es mi amiga, pero no sé… por favor, te juro que si después de ese beso yo ya no te volveré a molestar —unas lágrimas amenazaba con salir de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Demonios, lágrimas de por medio y para colmo, se trataba de una chica, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

—¿Pero no te has preguntado si yo también respondo al beso y no te he sacado de mi corazón?

—Matt, eso ya quedara en ti, tú decidirás que hacer en caso de qué pase eso… sólo un beso te juro que de mi parte, nadie lo sabrá —suplicó—. Por favor, ayúdame.

El rubio suspiró hondamente, temía quedar prendado de nuevo en los labios de Sora, él también la amó cuando eran novios y después de eso, sin embargo ese amor se fue apagando cuando conoció más a Mimi, pero ahora, Sora con su confusión, terminó con revolver sus sentimientos a él también.

—Esta bien, todo sea para aclarar los sentimientos —el beso ayudaría también para aclarar los suyos.

Los dos se acercaron lentamente, mirándose entre sí, pero antes de volver a probar sus labios, cerraron sus ojos, sólo para dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada. Por fin, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Sora, su mente estaba en blanco, no pasaba absolutamente nada, no sabía sí eso era bueno o malo, sólo lo hacía.

—Creo que estamos algo alejados de los chicos —era la voz de Mimi, acababan de llegar al digimundo.

—Sí, creo que están por allá —señaló Eidan.

Caminaron entre los árboles, antes de llegar al claro, Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que había frente a ella, dos siluetas muy bien conocidas, abrazados entre sí y besándose como dos grandes enamorados. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y antes de escuchar como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, corrió en dirección contraria. Ver a Matt y a Sora fundidos en un beso fue lo peor que le había pasado en la vida.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hola, cómo están? bueno, antes que me quieran matar por lo que escribi en el capitulo, dejenme decirle que esto es parte de la trama romantica de la historia y bueno, a ver que sucede cuando Tai se entere, Mimi ya lo hizo, ¿le perdonara a Matt ese beso? Bueno, no linchen a Sora, ella no es mala y está confundida, digo, será natural el hecho de sentir celos cuando ves a tu ex novio a quien quisiste mucho besar a una de tus mejores amigas, creo que se ha de sentir bien feo, no?, pero ahora que sentirá Mimi con respecto a Sora... bueno, a partir de este capitulo comenzara la acción, la cual deje en segundo plano, pero creo que ya es necesario unas batallas, no? tengo muchas ideas sobre la historia, como los temores de los chicos, que pasará si lo que sucede en el digimundo se traspasa al mundo real, sobre Kari si lo que sucedió con TK es relevante o no... en fin, muchas cosas, sobre Tai principalmente... ufff, pero sólo espero tener tiempo y mucha dedicación para escribir, la universidad a cada semestre que avanza, más exigente se vuelve, para muestra el año 2009 donde actualizaba cada semana sin problema alguno y a partir de finales de ese mismo año a la fecha me ha costado más U.U pero bueno, gajes del oficio. **

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que me tengan paciencia para el siguiente, el cual aún no lo tengo escrito más que el titulo U.U. **

**Ahora paso a lo más importante: Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, sus comentarios, mil y un gracias, como siempre digo, jamás me cansaré de agradecer, es por ello que sigo aquí =) **

**Gracias a Mimichibi-Diethel, Adrit126, katieishida1390, MissPerfectLunaStar, ale-prinz, Cherry-hinachan. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan muchisimo, ya que la historia es para ustedes. **

**Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX =)  
**


	6. Todo por un beso

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es sólo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**06: Todo por un beso**

Mimi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ni cuenta se dio que Eidan iba tras de ella. La castaña cayó derrotada sobre el suelo, donde no pudo más y dejó caer todas esas lágrimas de dolor, quería gritar pero no podía un horrible nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Le había dolido tanto ver a Matt y a Sora besándose, más que cualquier golpe que se haya dado en toda su vida. Empezó a sofocarse por no poder sacar todo lo que sentía, de verdad que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero simplemente no podía, en el pecho sentía como si alguien agarrara su corazón y lo oprimiera con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que lo destrozara. Eidan llegó hacia ella, todo jadeante el muchacho, sentía que de un rato a otro se iba a desmayar, no había corrido tanto en su vida, pero al ver a Mimi en ese estado, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que al fin su amiga se desahogara como ella quería.

Ella gritaba de dolor pero sus gritos no eran sofocados por su pecho, la veía y estaba simplemente destrozada. ¿tanto le había afectado a la chica ver a Matt y a Sora besándose? No importaba, lo que sí, es que el maldito de Matt había hecho añicos el corazón de Mimi.

—Infeliz —susurró Eidan, sus azules ojos se profundizaron más por el enojo y odio que empezó a sentir hacia el rubio.

* * *

Matt separó a Sora, el beso había durado más de lo esperado, ella se alejó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué sentiste? —preguntó la pelirroja al rubio.

—Primero tú, eres la interesada —respondió secamente el muchacho.

—Raro, porque se me vinieron los recuerdos de todos esos momentos que estuvimos juntos y los besos… me confundí mucho… no estoy nada segura.

—Pues lo siento por ti, Sora, pero yo no sentí nada, yo sí tengo claros mis sentimientos y te puedo decir, que ya no siento amor por ti, sólo aprecio. ¿Nos vamos? —fue frío, demasiado, parecía haberse puesto una coraza.

—Te conozco y creo que también te removió sentimientos como a mí… Matt tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo…

—No, Sora, como te dije, yo sí tengo claros mis sentimientos, porque cuando besé a Mimi, sentí algo distinto, sentí como si no existiera nada más que ella y yo, en mi mente sólo estaba ella, y ahora que te bese a ti, no había nada, todo en blanco, no quiero darte una falsa ilusión y como dijiste que si tú seguías sintiendo algo por mí y yo no hacia ti, me dejarías en paz y te harías a un lado y espero que cumplas —le recordó Matt, molesto por la inseguridad de Sora.

—Perdón Matt, lo cumpliré, no te preocupes. Vámonos —Sora no podía fingir que estaba bien, pero tampoco podía hacerle eso a Mimi, ella no se lo merecía. Primero que nada, debía de respetar la relación entre Matt y Mimi.

* * *

Ashley miraba el cielo ya oscuro, y veía a sus amigos que descansaban sobre el tronco de un árbol, agotados por la caminata, y aunque les doliera reconocer, perdidos, habían llegado demasiado lejos de los otros chicos.

Hicieron una fogata y se quedaron en silencio, sobre todo el ambiente se tornó tenso cuando Daniel y Kate trataban de platicar, Chris se interponía, hablaba con Kate y hasta se sentó en medio de los dos.

—No sabía que Chris fuera tan celoso —comentó Ashley a Jesse.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Jesse que estaba sorprendido.

Unas ramitas tronaron haciendo que los chicos se quedaran callados, Ashley se preparó con un leño, Chris rápido adoptó una pose de lucha. Se escucharon los pasos y vieron como las hojas de los arbustos se movían.

—No pensé que te pasara esto —escucharon entre risitas la voz de una chica.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí, Daniel se arriesgó a acercarse y con una vara larga removió aquellas hojas. Las chicas se cubrieron los ojos con sus manos aunque entreabrieron los dedos, los chicos estaban paralizados y con los ojos como platos ante lo que acababan de descubrir. Yolei y Ken juntos, Ken estaba sin camisa y Yolei parecía estar besándole el abdomen desnudo y con la mano explorando la piel descubierta de su novio, éstos no estaban menos avergonzados que los otros, todo lo contrario, se pusieron como tomate que eran capaces de resplandecer al rojo vivo en plena oscuridad y de la pena no se habían soltado. Cuando Daniel dejó caer la varita, fue que Yolei se separó de Ken y éste como un relámpago se puso la camisa.

—¡Chicos! —habló finalmente Yolei que seguía como farol—. A Ken le subieron unas hormigas y se las estaba matando.

—¿Con la boca? —completó Kate que sonrió con picardía.

Ken no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza, pero unos movimientos bruscos hicieron llamar la atención.

—¡Mátalas! ¡Me están mordiendo por doquier! —Ken se puso a saltar, rascándose como loco.

Ahora los que se habían puesto rojos eran ellos, por ser tan malpensados, pues lo que había dicho Yolei era cierto, Ken se había llenado de hormigas.

Ashley se quería dar de golpes con el leño por malpensada y porque sus amigos estaban a tan solo unos metros, tras los arbustos.

Ken estaba lleno de ronchitas a causa de las mordeduras de las hormigas.

Todos se alegraron de volverse a ver, la rubia estaba feliz de ver a su novio y a su digimon quien no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo. Los digimons se encontraban tan felices por volver a ver a sus compañeros. Matt buscaba entre ellos a cierta castaña.

—¿Eidan y Mimi? —preguntó TK.

—Lo que sucede es que Mimi tuvo que ir con un doctor —respondió Kate quien fue abruptamente interrumpida.

—¡¿Qué le pasó? —fue Matt quien se notaba preocupado y que hasta había empujado a Davis.

—Es sólo una evaluación médica, en cuanto llegue nos dirá que pasó —continuó Kate que había dado tres pasos hacia atrás por el temor de ser aventada como Davis.

Matt se calmó un poco, Davis le reclamó pero el rubio no se inmutó.

—¿Y Eidan? —volvió a preguntar TK.

—Eidan acompañó a Mimi al doctor —contestó la morena.

Otra vez Matt empujó a Davis en esta ocasión más fuerte que por casi nada, hace que esa noche cenaran Davis a la parrilla. Se notaba molesto, parecía que en sus ojos había fuego.

Kate se refugió tras de Daniel, le había dado miedo la reacción de Matt, pero éste no dijo nada, prefirió darse la media vuelta, fue cuando se topó a Sora.

La pelirroja acababa de llegar y se veía contenta de verla, inmediato se puso tensa pero se relajó al no ver a Mimi con ellos.

* * *

Mimi se secaba las lágrimas, le dolía admitir que aquel beso le hubiera dolido hasta el alma, como si hubieran taladrado cruelmente su corazón, miraba hacia el cielo oscuro con escasas estrellas esperando encontrar una respuesta a su dolor. Eidan llegaba con leños para hacer una fogata.

—No la hagas —le detuvo la castaña.

—¿Por qué? Hace frío —excusó el ojiazul.

—Porque entonces nos van a ver —señaló la chica hacia enfrente.

Entonces Eidan vio saliendo humo entre unos árboles que se encontraban en una colina abajo. Dejó caer los leños y se sentó al lado de la castaña, notó que la mirada de su amiga estaba clavada en el cielo, así que imitó a Mimi.

—Mimi…

—Por favor, no digas nada, en este momento lo único que me calma son esas estrellas… —interrumpió Mimi sin dejar de ver el cielo.

Eidan notó la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la castaña, le dolía verla así, pero más el hecho de que aquel beso que se dio con Matt había significado tanto para ella, sólo un beso bastó para que el rubio presuntuoso se ganar el corazón de Mimi, mientras él había luchado tanto para así ganarse el cariño de la castaña.

El chico dejó escapar un largo suspiro que envolvía toda la tristeza que sentía al ser rechazado por la chica de sus sueños, por aquella jovencita que la primera vez que la vio, le flechó y al momento de decir su nombre, le enamoró y desde entonces se había vuelto el motor de su existencia. Mimi.

No dijo nada, sólo lo hizo, tomó la mano de la castaña, la llevó hacia su mejilla y le besó el dorso, ella volteó a verlo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de caer, empezó a morderse los labios, la joven no pudo más y dejó escapar el llanto retenido, aferrándose a Eidan. Él la abrazó con suma dulzura, invadiendo su nariz con el suave aroma que despedía el cabello de Mimi, cerró los ojos y discretamente dejó escapar unas lagrimas. Si tan sólo ella le diera una oportunidad, él jamás haría que ella derramase una lágrima, que nunca se sintiera triste así tuviera que convertirse en un payaso para hacerla sonreír, lo haría, todo porque ella siempre estuviera feliz y con una sonrisa en ese bello rostro angelical. La abrazó con más fuerza, como si se le fuese a escapar.

Los dos se aferraban mutuamente, Mimi para ahogar sus lagrimas y Eidan para ahogar el amor que sentía hacia la castaña.

* * *

Matt parecía león enjaulado, no dejaba de dar vueltas, lo único que pensaba era en Mimi y Eidan, en la chica por cómo se encontraba de salud y qué es lo que tenía y en Eidan porque estaba al lado de Mimi y eso le estaba reventando el hígado, seguro, como no él no se ha visto con Mimi, Eidan estaría aprovechando para conquistarla, si estaba bien al pendiente de cómo el otro miraba a Mimi, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que Eidan quería a Mimi y ahora se andaría aprovechando, en su mente se dibujaban imágenes de Eidan cargando a Mimi o ayudándola a levantarse como si de una viejecita se tratase. Empuñó sus manos y dio un puñetazo al tronco de un árbol. El sonido de una ramita quebrarse llamó su atención, volteó y encontró a una joven pelirroja que le observaba.

—Matt yo…

—¿Ahora qué diablos quieres? —preguntó Matt, molesto.

—Eh, no nada, sólo que yo pasaba por aquí y te vi y pues quería saber si te encontrabas bien —respondió Sora, asustada por la agresiva reacción del rubio.

—Pues sí estoy bien, así que ya lárgate y déjame a solas ¿o qué quieres que te de otro beso? Acuérdate que fuiste tú la que terminó nuestra relación, así que no me vengas con tus confusiones.

—No… Matt… yo… —Sora se puso muy nerviosa, tenía miedo, vergüenza, se sentía el peor ser de todo el mundo.

—Esta bien, sí tú no te quieres ir, me iré yo, hasta mañana —Matt se fue, dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor a la pelirroja.

Estaba enojadísimo, muriéndose de celos, sí celos aunque no lo reconociera, Mimi había hecho que él volviera a sentir ese bello sentimiento hacia alguien, y aunque sólo fue solo un beso, le movió todo el mundo, significo mucho para él, fue como haber tocado el cielo y flotar sobre una nube cuando rozó los labios de Mimi, y anhelaba volver a hacerlo, pero en su última visita, Mimi no había vuelto como Mimi, sino en el cuerpo de Jesse… pero, la extrañaba. Hubiera aceptado que Mimi estuviera al lado de Jesse, Chris o cualquier otro, pero Eidan, Eidan estaba enamorado de Mimi y seguro este se aprovecharía del distanciamiento que existía entre ellos.

El rubio no llegó hacia donde se encontraban todos, sólo se quedó entre la oscuridad, observando cómo los jóvenes se divertían con los digimons, se notaba lo mucho que se extrañaban, pero él extrañaba a Mimi, deseaba verla ahí, sentada con los demás, sonriendo y platicando, pero era la gran ausente de la noche, ella y Eidan.

—Entonces de Tai no se sabe nada —habló Kate, los chicos menearon la cabeza negándolo—. Espero que se encuentre bien.

Ashley por su parte no dejaba de observar a TK el joven se encontraba triste, se acercó a él, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Izzy que automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia ella. Perdió la atención sobre la plática de los jóvenes y se concentró netamente en Ashley y TK, ¿qué era eso que sentía? Esas inexplicables ganas de levantarse, tomar a Ashley y llevarla con él para luego abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso, ¿acaso eran celos? ¿Celos? Si era eso, era una sensación horrible que no quería experimentar, pero demasiado tarde, eso estaba sintiendo. El pelirrojo sólo se quedó mirándolos a detalle, cada movimiento facial podía significar algo, cuando Ashley le puso una mano en el hombro a TK, Izzy no lo soportó más y decidido a levantarse y a reclamar lo que era suyo, cuando los ojos de Ashley se concentraron en él, el joven se puso colorado, se derritió ante la angelical mirada de su novia y sus labios se estiraron ligeramente para mostrarle una sonrisa nerviosa, la vio ir hacia él para luego sentarse a su lado, tomarle dulcemente la mano y luego sonreírle de manera única que hizo al chico sentirse como en las nubes.

* * *

Un largo suspiro hizo recordar de aquel sueño en que había caído, sus ojos le ardían y los sentía muy pesado como si tuviera unas bolsas debajo, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, entonces giró lentamente encontrando a Mimi dormida, se veía muy linda, indefensa, como una princesa, no quiso despertarla, la luz ya se encargaría de hacerlo. Así fue, los rayos del sol alumbraron con tal viveza, como si a propósito lo hiciera que hizo que Mimi despertara, la chica no estaba mejor que Eidan respecto a los ojos, ella también los tenía rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

—Buenos días —saludó Eidan sin saber qué decir.

—Buenos días —respondió la castaña que emitió un gran bostezo incorporándose y alargando sus brazos.

—Bonito día —se sonrojó, se sentía como un tonto si saber qué decir.

—Sí, bonito —ratificó la castaña.

—¿Dormiste bien? —se quería dar de topes con el tronco del árbol.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe —Mimi empezó a estirarse como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio matutino—. Creo que es hora de llegar con los demás.

—¿Segura? Digo, tendrás que ver a Matt —Eidan estaba sorprendido de que Mimi estuviera bien, como si lo sucedido el día anterior no le hubiese afectado en nada.

—Sí, pero no es al único que veré, también están mis amigos… además, entre él y yo no hay nada, no lo hubo y no lo habrá —sentenció la castaña, con una mirada fija, sus ojos reflejaban seguridad.

—Pero si ayer estabas destrozada, no dejaste de llorar… —Mimi le puso el dedo índice en los labios para callar a Eidan.

—Ayer. Hoy es otro día.

—Entonces le dirás lo que viste, que diga, vimos, que se besó con Sora, así como si nada, llegarás y dirás: hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Por cierto Matt, ayer te vi besuqueándote con Sora, ¿qué tal estuvo? —Eidan no podía creer lo rápido que Mimi se había repuesto.

—No seas idiota, por supuesto que no le diré nada al respecto, sólo diremos que nos perdimos y pues pasamos la noche juntos…

—Eso se puede malinterpretar, ¿sabes? —Eidan se puso rojo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Mimi con tanta inocencia que hizo que Eidan se pusiera aún más rojo—, sí es verdad que pasamos la noche juntos, aquí —señaló donde se habían dormido.

—Eh… no, por nada, sólo diremos que nos perdimos y pues que tú te dormiste dentro de una cueva y yo afuera y…

—De acuerdo, pero no mencionaremos nada sobre… sobre el beso entre Matt y Sora —Mimi se entristeció, por más que quiso mostrar fortaleza y que aquello no le afectaba no pudo ocultar lo mucho que le seguía doliendo.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia los demás, en completo silencio, Mimi parecía ir recogiendo valor, porque caminaba a paso lento, como si no quisiera llegar, alegando que estaba cansada de tanto caminar cuando en realidad apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos metros. La castaña se daba valor, diciéndose a sí misma que miraría a los ojos de Matt directamente y no pasaría nada, pero de repente como una flecha clandestina se clavaba en su cerebro el recuerdo de aquel beso que se dieron, suspiró hondo lo más hondo que pudo hasta sentir dolor en el pecho por no soportar todo el aire y lo dejó escapar con rapidez. Se detuvieron justo antes de hacerse presente con los demás… ahora era el momento de demostrar que Matt no significaba nada en su vida.

—Hola —saludó Mimi, tras de ella Eidan también los saludó.

—¡Mimi, qué alegría! —exclamó una entusiasta Yolei que corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¡Eidan! —el que hizo más evidente su alegría por ver a su compañero, fue Dratmon quien se lanzó sobre el muchacho a tal punto de tirarlo, el digimon movía la cola como si de un perro se tratara, en sus ojos se denotaba la alegría que le causaba ver a Eidan.

—Cielos, Dratmon, pensé que venía una embestida hacia mí —dijo el castaño ojiazul mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Una vez que Eidan se incorporó, el digimon feliz se subió a su cabeza y se aferró a ella como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, parecía un gran y extraño sombrero que el muchacho poseía. Eidan ya no estaba acostumbrado a tener el peso de Dratmon encima por ello se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro, temiendo a romperse el cuello, pero de inmediato encontró el equilibrio y dejó a su digimon reposar sobre él.

Los chicos veían extrañados la escena, pero luego volvieron a lo suyo. Parecía tranquilo mientras los chicos la saludaban, todo porque aún no se había topado con Matt y rogaba por no hacerlo, ni Sora se encontraba.

—¿Cómo estás Mimi? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó con preocupación Ashley que le tomó las manos a su amiga.

Sora apareció repentinamente tras de TK quien giró para dejarla al descubierto y dio un paso a la derecha para dejarle pasar.

—Mimi —Sora se veía sorprendida de verla, como aterrada, molesta, nerviosa, la chica era una combinación de muchas emociones juntas en ese momento.

Mimi la miró, con rabia, que ganas de agarrarla del cabello, tirarla y darle muchas bofetadas, cien de preferencia, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, así que se tragó su molestia literalmente y terminó saludándola.

—Hola, Sora —que ganas de decirle zorra, pero debía de demostrar que nada le interesaba, ni ella ni Matt.

Eidan reaccionó automáticamente poniéndose frente a Mimi como si fuera a protegerla de un peligro inminente al ver a Matt llegar con unas largas hojas, ambos se miraron fijamente, los dos ojiazules desafiándose, entonces Matt vio tras de Eidan a Mimi; la castaña deseaba que Eidan creciera tanto de largo como de ancho para ocultarla mucho mejor, ahora debía de saber si en realidad podía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y él… pero…

—Mimi —Matt dejó caer las hojas para correr hacia la chica, pero fue cuando Eidan se interpuso todavía más.

—Me encuentro bien de salud, todo fue una falsa alarma —soltó la castaña, la pregunta que Ashley le había hecho apenas tenía respuesta.

—Pero eso de que se te olviden algunas cosas —preguntó de nueva cuenta la rubia.

—Es distracción pura —sonrió Mimi, girándose hacia sus amigos e ignorando por completo a Matt.

Mimi hacíaa todo por evitar a Matt, hablaba de lo preocupada que estaba por Tai, cuando Sora tomaba la palabra, la castaña lo que hacía era virar hacia otra parte, en ese momento odiaba a la pelirroja por ser una hipócrita y mala amiga. Eidan por su parte, observaba a Matt con rencor, y también se le veían las ganas de golpear al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, si tuviera el poder del fuego que aún no recuperaba, ahora andaría asando a Matt, hasta se lo imaginaba: A Matt amarrado como un cerdo en un palo bajo una fogata dando vueltas y una manzana dentro de su boca. Aquella imagen hizo que el ojiazul castaño sonriera con malicia.

—Cuenta tu travesura, no es justo que sólo tú te rías —pidió Jesse quien se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su amigo.

—Eh, no, yo sólo me rio de un chiste —objetó Eidan quien se apenó.

—Pues ha de ser un buen chiste como para que te rías como un maniaco —le hizo saber Jesse.

Eidan se puso rojo, no pensó que realmente se había reído de tal manera que todos se habían dado cuenta, incluso, Kate que estaba sentada a su lado se alejó de él con algo de miedo por su risa siniestra.

—Ah… el chiste, bueno, no es muy bueno, sólo que a mí me hizo mucha gracia —se quería zafar el muchacho, pero ya estaba bien metido.

—Pues cuéntalo, a lo mejor a uno nos saca esa carcajada que a ti te sacó —insistía Jesse.

—Este… pues, bueno… el chiste… en realidad no es tan bueno…

—No importa, cuéntalo, anda compártelo, necesitamos reírnos para distraernos de todo lo que pasa —Vaya que Jesse era insistente.

Eidan en su mente pasaban todos los chistes que había escuchado en su vida, incluso hasta los que contaban cuando era un bebé y no entendía, vaya que su amigo lo estaba metiendo en aprietos.

—Está bien, bueno, el chiste es este: había una vez un perrito que se llamaba pegamento y un día se cayó y se pegó… jajaja —tuvo que fingir la carcajada que hacía rato le salió.

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si de un bicho raro se tratara, Mimi parpadeó varias veces y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se alejó de él.

—Bueno amigo, realmente tú de comediante, apestas —le hizo saber Jesse—. Si un chiste tan malo le hizo sacar esa risa de maniaco, que será por un chiste bueno.

Entonces todos soltaron la carcajada. Eidan sólo se encogió en su lugar, ahora quería que el fuego lo envolviera a él y convertirse en cenizas que fueran arrastradas por el aire.

Después del momento vergonzoso que Eidan pasó, y que todos le hicieran burla por los malos chistes que contaba, decidieron que hora de desayunar, fue entonces que Mimi se levantó, sonriéndoles a todos y argumentando que deseaba estar a solar un momento, porque se sentía rara al no estar con su digimon. Los chicos comprendieron la tristeza que ella estaba pasando, sobre todo cuando voltearon y a su lado se encontraba su digimon respectivo.

Fue el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, desde que había llegado no había tenido si quiera la oportunidad de verle a los ojos.

Mimi caminó perdiendo de vista a sus amigos, tras de un árbol respiró profundo, pensó que sería fácil de fingir que nada había pasado, pero no fue así, tan solo con ver a Sora sentía una rabia infinita, con ganas de lanzársele encima y arrancarle los ojos, jamás pensó en querer hacer algo así, pero en ese momento si las sintió, y cuando vio a Matt, Dios, quería darle una buena bofetada que le volteara la cara y dejarle un cachete bien marcado con su mano, para luego exigirle que le diera una explicación y volver a bofetearla hasta que el otro tuviera la cara de un globo rojo. Coraje, tristeza, traición y más fue lo que sentía en ese momento. Escuchó que alguien venía y no supo cómo, pero subió al árbol con una facilidad increíble, parecía ardilla, y vio pasar a Matt, que se veía que la buscaba. Lo dejó que siguiera, no estaba dispuesta a cruzar una palabra con él, era probable que sus sentimientos la traicionaran y debía de demostrar que él no era tan importante para hacerla llorar.

Lo perdió de vista y ya unas lagrimas iban a surgir de sus mieles ojos, pero se detuvo, se paró sobre la rama, alzó la vista, orgullosa, fue en ese momento que más adelante visualizó como árboles caían y había humo, agudizó lo más que pudo su sentido y alcanzó a ver a Vi L que montaba una especie de gárgola horrible que saltaba a grandes alturas.

—Matt —musitó Mimi, preocupada, ya que Matt iba hacia donde Vi L venía.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos! cómo han estado? espero que muy bien y disfrutando de su vida, con mucha salud y alegría! **

**Dejenme pedirles una gran disculpa por haberme tardado taaaaanto en actualizar y no pondré excusas al respecto, porque hay muchas, sólo les diré que he estado en una etapa algo complicada en todos los sentidos y también la flojera está incluida :P Pero una cosa es segura, por más que tarde yo no abandonaré mis proyectos, y pues tarde o temprano los actualizaré. Ademas es una buena manera de iniciar el mes, con una actualización ;). Gracias a todas y todos por su espera y pues saben que su opinión es muy importante, como he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir, siento que he perdido el toque, pero ustedes me dirán si así fue o no. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, y en el próximo habrá acción, ¡al fin! ya es necesario en la historia. **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews n.n son muy valiosos para mí, les agradezco que me sigan y me esperen (creo que no faltara quien quiera asesinarme, pero lo comprendo U.U) **

**Gracias por su tiempo dedicado a la lectura y a estas vanas palabras que escribo, que estén muy bien y nos seguimos leyendo, cuidense mucho. **

**con mucho cariño**

**su amiga: **

**XANHEX  
**


	7. Aliados

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretener y no lucrativa.

* * *

**07: Aliados**

—Matt…

La castaña miró por unos segundos la destrucción ocasionada por Vi L y a Matt avanzando hacia el enemigo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como el rubio se detenía, seguro había escuchado los árboles caer, pensó que el muchacho daría media vuelta e iría a avisarle a los demás, pero pasó todo lo contrario, el solitario joven arrancó a correr hacia Vi L. ¿Sería capaz Matt de enfrentársele? ¡Y Gabumon no iba con él! Vi L podría hacerlo añicos en un santiamén, no podía permitir que eso le pasara a el chico.

—¡MAATT! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, el rubio si quiera se paró.

Como un rayo y con elegancia bajó del árbol sin problema alguno, para ir tras de Matt, logró alcanzarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya los dos se encontraban frente a Vi L quien bajó de la gárgola.

—Nos volvemos a ver —dijo la chica de ojos escarlatas que brillaron como rubíes y una sonrisa de complacencia se hizo presente en su pálido rostro.

El rubio por instinto se puso frente a Mimi para protegerla. Matt extendió sus brazos y optando una pose de pelea.

—Patético, crees que la puedes proteger, cuando ella es más fuerte que tú —se burló la chica de Matt, al cual no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario.

—Y que tú —respondió Mimi saliendo tras de Matt.

Esta vez, a Vi L fue a quien no le gustó nada la réplica. Matt miró a Mimi y ésta a Vi L.

—No creas que he olvidado la humillación que me hiciste pasar la última vez que nos vimos y créeme que me las cobrare con creces… empezando con lo que más amas —dijo Vi L, en su voz se notaba el odio y rencor que tenía hacia Mimi, pero sus ojos se concentraron en Matt.

—Ah sí, es verdad, te di una paliza, seguro que disfrutaras que te dé otra —se burló la castaña, retando a la enemiga.

Vi L apareció en un parpadeo frente a Mimi, a escasos centímetros, Matt sólo vio como el cabello de la castaña se había alzado por una ráfaga de viento, quedó impresionado por la velocidad de la otra joven.

—No me provoques —Vi L estaba muy cerca de Mimi, era capaz de sentir la respiración de la castaña—. Si quiero en este mismo instante te mato.

—¡Mimi! —Era Eidan que llegaba corriendo con los demás chicos—. Te vi correr hacia aquí y fui por los demás, no te dejaremos sola —el chico también se fue tras de su amiga, para evitar que Matt se le acercara, pero al ver que Vi L estaba ahí fue en busca de los demás a gran velocidad.

Parecía que a la chica de ojos rojos no le importaba verse rodeada por los amigos de Mimi, sonrió para sí, como si estuviera contenta de volverlos a ver.

—Ah, mira, Daniel también está aquí, ¿Qué se siente estar del otro bando? ¡Traidor! —observó la chica a su ex compañero.

—Violet, tú también puedes cambiar… —Daniel se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, con cierta confianza.

—¡Yo no soy tan débil como tú! ¡Sabía que tú en el fondo no habías cambiado! ¡Porque no fuiste capaz de…! —calló y observó fieramente al digimon de Eidan, sus ojos reflejaban mucho rencor hacia Daniel. Suspiró hondo—. Bien chicos, aunque ustedes no lo crean, también me da gusto verlos a todos, creo que es un buen momento para presentarle a los demás… para que veas Daniel que todos son reemplazables en esta vida.

—¿A qué te refieres con los demás? —preguntó Chris, curioso por saber.

—Calla y mira… —Vi L señaló la gárgola que estaba tras de ella.

La estatua empezó a emanar una suave luz que poco a poco se convirtió más intensa pero eso no fue suficiente para que los chicos apartaran sus ojos de ella, vieron como la gárgola se iba agrietándose, poco a poco está empezó a caerse en pedazos a tal punto que la estatua terminó destruida, notándose que dentro de ella se encontraban cinco jóvenes, con trajes similares a la de Vi L. De aquellos chicos solo destacaba una joven de cabello corto de color naranja y ojos azules el resto se trataba de hombres.

—Te presento a mis aliados —Vi L sonrió ante la sorpresa de los elegidos y los amigos—. Lina, los gemelos Iker y Uker, Rob el grande y el vanidoso Aaron.

—Nosotros somos más —habló Davis, quien dio un paso al frente con el puño de la mano bien apretado.

La chica de ojos escarlatas emitió una sonrisa burlona ante lo dicho. Los compañeros de Vi L tenían caras de pocos amigos, en especial un joven que aparentaba tener más edad que cualquiera de ellos, porque era enorme, aquel muchacho dio un paso hacia al frente, haciendo que Davis retrocediera dos, aquel joven tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, moreno claro, lo gemelos tenían el cabello color violeta y un flequillo que les cubría un ojo, a uno de ellos le cubría el ojo izquierdo y al otro el ojo derecho, de tez muy palida y delgados, por último el joven de cabello largo de color verde y ojos del mismo color, era el más atractivo de ellos, éste se acomodaba su larga cabellera con vanidad. Fue fácil identificarlos, aunque en los gemelos no sabían quién era Iker y quién era Uker.

—Eso no tiene importancia, porque nosotros somos más fuertes que ustedes… y tú Daniel lo sabes muy bien —señaló al joven que se quedó espantado.

—Sí sabes de ellos, ¿por qué diablos no dijiste nada? —reclamó Chris a Daniel.

—Porque no pensé que regresaran —respondió el rubio, apenado pero alerta.

—¿Cómo qué no pensabas que regresarían? —volvió a interrogar Chris que se veían sus ganas de arrojársele encima a Daniel.

—Chris ya basta, tendremos tiempo para que él nos diga todo, ahora no es el momento —pidió Kate, molesta por cómo su primo hostigaba a Daniel.

—Pero nosotros también estamos aquí, y somos fuertes —esta vez era Veemon quien hablaba.

—Ah, eso no es problema, también traje otros "amiguitos" —Vi L vio hacia su derecha y luego hacia su izquierda, para que en segundos, tras de ella surgieran unos digimons, todos ellos, eran la versión de los digimons de todos los elegidos, incluso de los nuevos elegidos, sólo que eran de color negro.

—¡Q-que rayos! —exclamó Joe, espantando al ver a Gomamon pero negro, el chico no la creía, veía a su digimon un segundo para ver al otro y así se la pasó un largo rato.

—Será fácil distinguirme, yo tengo color y soy más simpático, eh Joe —dijo Gomamon ya cansado de las miradas de su amigo.

—Sí, pero es idéntico a ti —el chico se quitó las gafas para tallarse los ojos, parpadeó para luego ponerse los lentes y corroborar que era verdad que aquellos digimons estaban ahí.

Aquello era algo escalofriante, los jóvenes no podían creer ver a sus digimons clonados, pero en su versión maligna. No eran los únicos sorprendidos, también los digimons lo estaban, verse a sí mismos pero del lado del enemigo no les hacía ninguna gracia.

—Miren, hace lo mismo que yo —dijo Gabumon quien movía su garra hacia arriba y hacia abajo y el otro digimon copiaba exactamente sus movimientos.

Mimi miraba a todos los compañeros de Vi L, luego a los digimons, ignoraba el alcance de cada uno de ellos, no podía confiarse, la situación resultaría difícil y peligrosa. Se concentró en la joven de cabello naranja quien también no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Creo que esto se pondrá peligroso —hizo saber Jesse.

—Chicos, será mejor que vayan a resguardarse —avisó Kate que empujaba a Davis y a Joe.

—Es cierto chicos, deben de ir a refugiarse, ellos son muy peligrosos, lo mejor es que nos demos per vencidos de una buena vez —Daniel se notaba preocupado, su mirada reflejaba temor y no le quitaba de vista a ninguno de aquellos jóvenes.

—No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, seguro que a donde vayamos ellos irán tras de nosotros, así que hay que enfrentarlos de una buena vez —refutó Matt.

—Nosotros también pelearemos —Habló TK con determinación—. ¿Verdad, Patamon?

—Así es TK —respondió el digimon que veía fijamente a su clon.

—Chicos pero… —Ashley rogaba porque no se metieran en problemas, algo dentro de ella le decía que esta vez no saldrían bien librados.

—Nosotros también somos parte del equipo, no los dejaremos solos —apoyó Ken, su digimon también se veía decidido a pelear.

—Por favor Ken, no lo hagas, nosotros no somos como ellos —señaló Yolei a Ashley y Kate—, no tenemos habilidades especiales, no podemos contra ellos, por favor —suplicó la pelimorada que quería llorar.

Ken se quedó viendo a su novia, tragó saliva de saber que podía hacerla llorar, quería pelear, pero sabiendo que dejaba a Yolei muy preocupada, decidió desistir, sin embargo le pidió a su digimon que fuera parte de la batalla, Wormon aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Izzy, tú también quédate —pidió Ashley, que tomó las manos del joven.

—Lo haré si tú te quedas a mi lado —Izzy le apretó las manos a Ashley, quien asintió.

—Exacto, ustedes deben de quedarse a salvo —habló Matt con liderazgo—. Es por su bien.

—A mi no es necesario que me pidan quedarme aquí —comentó Joe.

—Eso es porque eres un cobarde —contestó Davis acusadoramente antes de irse con los demás.

—No es por cobardía, simplemente soy un hombre que piensa que la violencia genera más violencia, además pronto seré doctor, mi deber es curar a los heridos, no herir —se argumentó el muchacho ante la mirada de las chicos.

—Lo sabemos, Joe, no tienes que justificarte —dijo Sora, le puso una mano sobre el hombro demostrándole su apoyo.

Los chicos estaban ahí, listos para enfrentarse a los compañeros de Vi L, cuando Chris se percató que Kate también estaba allí, la mandó hacia los demás, cosa que la chica se negó a hacer, diciendo que ella también quería pelear.

—Esto es peligroso Kate, vete de aquí —insistió Chris, molestándose ante lo terca que era Kate.

—¿No creen que las cosas deben ser parejas? —Habló la chica de cabello naranja—. Ustedes son demasiados y no es porque no podamos contra ustedes, sólo que tenemos ganas de pelear con los elegidos, no con sus amiguitos.

—Hey Lina, cálmate —habló uno de los chicos de flequillo—. Nosotros podemos con todos ellos, es más, si quieres, yo me encargo de los estorbos y dejamos sólo a los elegidos. Preciosa, debes de hacerle caso a tus amigos, esto se pondrá peligroso —miró a Kate, se atrevió a enviarle un beso, aquel gesto le molestó a la chica y a su primo.

—Ya les dije lo que tienen que hacer —interrumpió Vi L—. Así que limitase a las órdenes que les di antes de venir aquí.

Mimi no dejaba de ver a Vi L, algo tramaba, eso era seguro, vio a sus amigos dispuestos a pelear y a los digimons de igual forma.

—Dratmon, es momento de digievolucionar —dijo Eidan a su digimon, este asintió.

—¡Dratmon _free digivolves a…_! —exclamó Dratmon antes de envolverse en una gran luz para luego convertirse en—: ¡DRAGONDRAMON!

Los demás digimons copiaron a Dratmon, digievolucionando, pero para sorpresa de todos ellos, es que los digimons oscuros también podían digievolucionar, lo peor vino cuando los digimons de los chicos hicieron sus ataques, los otros lo copiaron a la perfección, con la misma potencia. Era desesperante para los digimons, era como pelear contra ellos mismos.

—No deben de sorprenderse, mejor deben de estar al tanto del primer ataque —hizo reaccionar Vi L a los chicos que sorprendidos veían a los digimons oscuros digievolucionados.

—¡Daniel! —Exclamó Kate al ver cómo los gemelos habían atrapado a su amigo—. ¡Suéltenlo! —la chica le dejó ir un puñetazo al rostro a uno de los gemelos, aquel golpe con el puño cerrado le había causado dolor y se sopló, pero de repente, sintió como un duro golpe en su mejilla derecha. El chico le había devuelto el golpe.

—Golpeas como nena —sonrió con malicia el chico.

—Así se hace hermano —el otro chocó la mano con su gemelo.

—¡Como te atreves a golpear a una mujer! —reclamó Eidan ayudando a Kate para que se levantara, el chico se veía muy enojado por aquel acto—. A una mujer jamás, ¡NUNCA! Se le debe poner una mano encima… ¡ANIMAL! —el chico se aventó contra aquel que golpeó a Kate, logrando así ayudar a Daniel, que ya con uno encima fue más fácil zafarse, le dio un codazo en la nariz. Daniel peleaba con uno de los gemelos, mientras que Ashley iba por Kate para ayudarla.

Chris estaba a punto de ir para ayudar a Eidan, cuando el tipo grandote se puso en frente de él y lo agarró del cuello para luego arrojarlo al suelo. Matt y TK llegaron para ayudar a Chris, golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, TK le dio una patada en la espinilla que hizo que el gran muchacho se molestara y le diera un golpe de lleno en la cara, haciendo sangrar al muchacho, eso hizo enojar a Matt que le dio un derechazo en la panza al enemigo, éste volteó para también golpearlo, recibiendo el puñetazo en el ojo derecho, cuando Chris se incorporó, éste se le dejó ir encima. Jesse y Davis estaban entreteniendo al joven de cabello verde, éste sólo veía los torpes movimientos de los dos jóvenes, todos los esquivaba con facilidad, hasta se dio el lujo de fingir un gran bostezo frente a ellos.

—Sería un buen momento para tener mis poderes —se quejó Jesse que ya se veía cansado.

—Sería bueno freírlo —dijo Davis que dio un golpe al aire.

—Son tan aburridos —habló aquel chico de cabello verde, tenía un acento inglés, hizo que Jesse le diera un golpe a Davis y éste a Jesse.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos, están recibiendo una paliza —dijo Izzy, preocupado por la situación.

Joe se cubría los ojos aunque entreabría los dedos, parecía que él era quien recibía los golpes porque se exaltaba, Yolei veía como Ken empuñaba las manos con rabia, se notaba que tenía ancias por correr hacia sus amigos e ir a ayudarlos pero ella lo sujetaba de un brazo, sí eso estaba pasando con los chicos que mas o menos podían pelear, no quería imaginarse que pasaría con su novio, Sora se notaba muy preocupada por la situación, Ashley deseaba con todo su corazón que sus amigos salieran ilesos al igual que los digimons, estaba muy al pendiente de su digimon que volaba y en el cielo hacía sus ataques contra su clon, una gran nube ceniza se hacía presente cada vez que los ataques chocaban, quería poder hacer algo, Izzy notó que la única que no estaba peleando, era Vi L que sólo veía como una espectadora.

Mimi era la única que por el momento había salido ilesa de los ataques de la chica de cabello naranja. La castaña encontraba cierto parecido con Sora y necesitaba desquitar la rabia que traía consigo, por eso había puesto empeño en la pelea con la joven.

—Eres buena, yo pensaba que lo que había escuchado sobre ti eran sólo palabras sin fundamento, pero veo que son ciertas —admitió la joven.

—Supongo que no has escuchado la mejor parte —le dijo Mimi, viendo los ojos azules de la chica.

—Que derrotaste a Vi L. Eso fue algo que nadie se perdió.

—Parte… esta es la otra parte —Mimi agarró a la chica de los brazos por la espalda y le dio una patada haciendo que la joven besara el suelo, de inmediato la castaña se montó en ella, impidiéndole moverse—. Sí sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que conmigo no te metas, o de lo contrario, te irá mal —le dijo al oído.

—Puedo derrotarte con facilidad, es cosa de usar mis poderes y…

—Ah, ya cállate, que no estoy de humor de oír babosadas —Mimi agarró la cabeza de la chica y la estrelló contra el suelo, de inmediato se levantó para ver como la chica se iba levantando y dejaba ver un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

La chica se notaba furiosa y a punto de hacer uso de su poder, cuando Wodermon cayó entre de ellas, fue que Mimi notó que sus amigos estaban en dificultades, vio Davis y Jesse golpeándose entre ellos, ya andaban tarados por los golpes y como el chico de cabello verde se divertía, vio como Daniel era golpeado en el estómago simultáneamente por uno de los gemelos y Eidan lanzado hacia un árbol por el otro gemelo, Chris aún de pie pero notablemente cansado golpeando al chico grande, Matt y TK lucían muy cansados y adoloridos, notó como la sangre invadía el rostro de los hermanos, alzó su mirada y también los digimons se la estaban viendo negras con sus copias, vio caer a Dragongramon que volvió a ser Dratmon y a Guepmon que estaba inconsciente frente a ella.

—¡BASTA! —estalló Mimi, se sintió un aire que provenía del suelo viéndose como un remolino que los encerró y detuvo los ataques de todos.

—Reconoces que somos más fuertes que ustedes —se burló Vi L.

—Reconozco que por esta vez, ustedes tienen las de ganar, ahora lárguense o de lo contrario…

—¿De lo contrario qué? Te recuerdo que ahora no tienen poderes y si quisiera, en este mismo momento acabo con todos ustedes.

—No necesito de ningún poder para derrotarte —desafío la castaña.

—Pobrecita… —la chica de ojos escarlatas sonrió complacida—. Por cierto, también ella está aquí.

La chica se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a un digimon.

—Palmon —susurró Mimi al verla.

A diferencia de los digimons que Vi L había presentado, Palmon era… Palmon, verde, sólo que su mirada era distinta, fría. Pero Mimi no se percató de ello, estaba impactada de verla de nuevo, se preguntaba cómo es que estaba con Vi L cuando ella la dejo ir junto con Gatomon para proteger a Kari, La chica se arrodilló para tocar a su digimon, se notaba en su mirada la alegría que le producía ver a Palmon de nuevo.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Chris al notar que aquello era un engaño, pues la chica de cabello naranja corrió hacia Mimi con un tronco dispuesta a romperlo en la espalda de Mimi.

El joven ojiverde corrió hacia Mimi, la abrazó protegiéndola y siendo él quien recibió el golpe, haciendo que el leño se hiciera pedazos en su espalda, Mimi sólo escuchó el grito de Chris al momento de ser golpeado.

Fue cuando Palmon adquirió tonalidades oscuras, también era un digimon oscuro.

—Palmon, no eres mi Palmon… ¡Chris! —Mimi se hizo a un lado.

Estaba agradecida por el noble gesto de Chris, pero furiosa con la chica de cabello naranja, quien retrocedió al ver como Mimi se iba acercando a ella.

—Te dije que te iría mal —dijo la castaña entre dientes.

—¿Ah sí? —Lina estaba desafiando a Mimi, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la castaña.

No tardó en descubrirlo, cuando se percato tenía a Mimi a escasos centímetros de ella, la ojimiel la agarró de la nuca y le dio un rodillazo en plena cara, rompiéndole la nariz, esta vez no lo hacía porque la joven se parecía a Sora, sino por haber lastimado a Chris, estaba furiosa por ello.

Cuando Mimi la dejó, Lina se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su rostro, verificando que le había roto la nariz y que estaba sangrando a borbotones, la joven de inmediato se lanzó contra la castaña que ágilmente esquivó su ataque, entonces Lina hizo aparecer una orbe color rojo en su mano derecha.

Los chicos se notaban preocupados por ello, seguro aquello lastimaría a Mimi, Vi L se notaba divertida de estar observando, no movía ni un dedo por hacer algo. Lina lanzó el ataque directo a la ojimiel, pero Mimi se agachó haciendo que el ataque se fuera directo hacia un árbol el cual cayó al impacto, entonces la castaña aprovecho para ir directo a Lina, dándole una patada en la quijada que la lanzó al suelo, cuando la vio ahí, estaba dispuesta a golpearla, pero atrás de ella apareció el chico de cabello verde.

—Espera, creo que con eso, Lina aprenderá a no meterse contigo, ya demostraste que ni sus poderes pueden contra ti —le dijo aquel joven, Mimi se soltó de él, furiosa de no terminar—. No pienso hacerte daño, golpear no es lo mío —agregó al ver la mirada que la castaña le lanzó, él se hizo a un lado y dejó que la chica avanzara.

El joven de cabello verde ayudó a Lina a incorporarse, se notaba adolorida por los golpes a la vez que estaba furiosa por su derrota, ella que se sentía más fuerte que Vi L, acababa de demostrar que no lo era.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo! —la voz del chico de fleco era muy seca, en su mano apareció una bola morada, estaba dispuesto a terminar con Eidan quien se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse pero por los duros golpes, no podía.

—¡Suficiente! —detuvo Vi L—. Es un hecho que no pueden ganarnos ni aunque sean tantos… además los necesitamos todavía con vida.

La bola morada desapareció y el chico sin chistear dio media vuelta y desapareció junto con los otros cuatro y los digimons oscuros, sólo quedó Vi L, quien se acercó a Mimi, para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Tu amigo Tai tiene un especial resentimiento hacia ti por no haber salvado a su hermana —se alejó complaciente por la reacción que Mimi tuvo—. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero entonces no tendremos compasión y usaremos nuestros poderes.

Entonces Vi L se retiró del lugar, dejando en medio de todo a Mimi, absorta por lo que le dijo. Los chicos se le fueron acercando para saber lo que la enemiga le había dicho.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —preguntó Ashley con tacto.

—Me dijo algo acerca de Tai —dijo la castaña que veía al suelo, escuchando las palabras de Vi L aún en su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué? —quiso saber Sora que hasta zarandeo a la castaña.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —la castaña retiró las manos de Sora en un movimiento salvaje.

—Lo siento… sólo que estoy preocupada por él —la pelirroja estaba apenada por su comportamiento.

—Se los diré en su momento, ahora lo que importa es atender a los chicos, se ven muy mal —dijo la castaña, preocupada por sus amigos, ayudó a Chris, Joe e Izzy se encargaron de Matt y TK, Ken llevó a Eidan, Ashley y Yolei se llevaron a Jesse, Sora con mucho trabajo ayudó a Davis, Kate ayudó a Daniel, estaba preocupada por sus amigos, sobre todo por Chris y Daniel.

* * *

Mientras tanto Vi L llegaba justo segundos después de los demás, se veía complacida, se sentó en una gran silla se notaba de lo más cómoda allí sentada, veía a sus compañeros, como Aaron se fue al espejo, acomodándose el cabello, Rob se sacudía la ropa, Lina con la cara hacia arriba para evitar sangrar más y los gemelos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

—¿Decías Lina que derrotarías en un parpadeo a Tachikawa? —le recordó Vi L en un tono de burla.

—Ah ya cállate, andaba yo distraída, por eso me gano, pero a la próxima no tendrá ni la más mínima oportunidad —respondió Lina que se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

—Es muy hermosa, sin duda estamos hechos el uno para el otro —habló Aaron que desvió por un segundo su mirada del espejo.

—Ni se te ocurra si quiera pensar en ella, Mimi Tachikawa es sólo mía —hizo su entrada Jack, de inmediato Vi L se levantó de la silla, se hizo a un lado para darle lugar a su jefe.

El joven que poseía una capa negra se sentó en la gran silla, al instante cruzó sus piernas y vio a sus vasallos, que de inmediato se pusieron frente a él.

—A pesar de que ahora están sin poderes, no dejan de tener coraje, me gusta eso de ellos, sobre todo de ese chico que se te lanzó encima Uker, él sigue impresionándome, una cosa más, no quiero que dañen a Mimi Tachikawa, ella es muy valiosa para mí, y aunque se vea indefensa, es la más peligrosa de ellos, tiene un instinto muy similar al de Vi L y saben al cual me refiero —habló Jack, entrecruzó sus dedos y se enfocaba en cada uno de los jóvenes ahí presentes, en especial en Vi L quien agachó la cabeza.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Mientras, encárguense del nuevo, debe de saber todo antes de entrar en acción —ordenó Jack, los chicos de inmediato se fueron, mientras que él esbozó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos y todas! cómo han estado? espero que muy bien en todos los sentidos n.n bueno, yo aquí haciendome presente con otro capitulo más de su historia Digimon Advance 02, al fin un poco de acción, no creen?, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo y que lo hayan pasado bien mientras lo leían. **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, soy tan feliz =) que a pesar de lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar, aún siguen leyendome :´) gracias a MimatoxLove, sakurarika y Adrit126, y a todas las demás que me leen y por falta de tiempo u otra razón no me dejan un comentario, pero sólo el hecho de que me lean ya es de agradecer, mil gracias :)**

** Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado =)**

**Se despide con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX  
**


	8. En busca de respuestas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**08: En busca de respuestas**

Los digimons no estaban en muy buenas condiciones tampoco, se verían lastimados y agotados por todo lo que pelaron, en cambio los digimons oscuros cuando se marcharon no tenían ni gota de cansancio ni de derrota. Se veían no sólo heridos físicamente, sino también su orgullo se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Los digimons se ayudaron entre sí para ir tras de sus amigos, pero los digimons compañeros de los elegidos se quedaron atrás.

—Siento que soy un bueno para nada —dijo Dratmon quien se dejó caer para atrás—. Que no podré defender a Eidan.

—Yo me siento igual… Ashley me odiará —Squadmon empezó a llorar.

—Por mi culpa Chris ahora se encuentra herido, yo no debería ser su compañero —Guepmon miró el suelo con ganas de excavar en él y perderse entre la tierra.

—No pudimos hacer nada, ellos eran el doble de fuertes que nosotros… —habló Radramon no sabían si su intención era animarlos o desanimarlos más por el tono que uso.

—Yo aún ando con la rabia de qué ese chico golpeara a Kate —Procynamon se veía molesto por aquel hecho.

—Creo que lo mejor es no llegar hasta que nos recuperemos, ahora somos una molestia —expuso el digimon de Chris.

—Hey, ustedes jamás serán una molestia —era la voz de Mimi quien había vuelto al notar la ausencia de los digimons de los elegidos—. Y no se sientan mal por haber perdido esta batalla, a nosotros no nos importa que pierdan, lo que nos importa es que estén bien y que estén con nosotros son lo más preciado que tenemos —les sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de cada uno de ellos.

—Ahora entiendo porque eres la mejor amiga de Ashley —Squadmon se notaba contenta por las palabras de Mimi.

—Vayan con ellos, ahora los necesitan —le dijo Mimi.

Los digimons le dieron las gracias, se sentían un poco más apoyados por las palabras de la chica y con la promesa que al a próxima darían lo mejor de sí. Mimi se quedó en aquel lugar, viendo a los digimons como entre ellos se ayudaban para ir. Faltaba Palmon. Suspiró con tristeza, sin más siguió a los digimons.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban quejándose de los adoloridos que estaban, las chicas eran lo más rápidas posibles por atenderlos, vio como Sora se fue directo con Matt, desvió su mirada inmediatamente hacia otro lado. Fue hacia Joe para ayudarlo, el chico se veía atareado, estaba poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos en medicina.

—También los digimons están lastimados —le dijo Mimi.

—Lo sé, pero… —Joe se notaba muy nervioso, asustado, desesperado—. No puedo, creo que me equivoque de profesión —quería llorar.

—Tranquilo, ninguno de ellos están heridos de muerte ni nada por el estilo, tómalo con calma, consta en limpiar sus heridas, evitar que se infecten, que la sangre ya no siga fluyendo o que salgan los intestinos, o los ojos —tal vez la intención de Mimi era ayudar, pero las cosas que decía ponían peor a Joe.

Joe se llevó la mano a la boca, empezando a hacer gesticulaciones de asco, se levantó rápidamente y se escuchó cómo fue a devolver el estómago tras de los arbustos. Mimi se quedó viendo de un lado para otro, no era agradable escuchar a alguien vomitar, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquello lo había provocado ella. El joven volvió y se sentó al lado de Mimi, sus ojos no enfocaban a ninguna parte.

—Lo lamento Joe, no era mi intención pero la carrera de médico no es fácil y por algo debes de empezar, por ejemplo, perder el asco a algunas cosas, porque te tocaran ver cosas peores cuando trabajes, yo lo único que sé, es que eres muy dedicado y que serán un gran, extraordinario médico, el cual no dudaré en ir cuando tenga una molestia, animo Joe, tú puedes —Mimi le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo—. Te ayudaré con los digimons.

* * *

La noche cayó y los jóvenes se notaban exhaustos por la actividad, al menos sus amigos se encontraban mejor, durmiendo. Sora no se despegaba de Matt y TK, Yolei y Ken se encontraban velando a Davis, Ashley y Kate cuidaban a Eidan, Chris, Jesse y Daniel, Joe también estaba dormitando el pobre chico dio lo mejor de sí.

—Prepararé un poco de café —avisó Ashley, se levantó, Izzy la siguió y la abrazó.

—No hay agua —les dijo Yolei.

—No te preocupes, vamos a buscarla —contestó Izzy quien tomó recipientes.

—Hacen una linda pareja —opinó Yolei que no se resistió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Ken, quien tiernamente se ruborizó—. Espero que no se le suban las hormigas como a ti —la pelimorada empezó a reírse cosa que hizo que el tímido joven se pusiera como tomate.

Izzy tomó dulcemente la mano de su novia, la extrañaba mucho y a pesar de que ya tenían varias horas con ella, no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarla.

—Ashley —habló suavemente, deteniéndose y a la vez, deteniéndola a ella, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia—. Te ves preciosa.

—G-gracias —atinó a decir Ashley quien se sorprendió muchísimo por la reacción de Izzy, se había ruborizado ligeramente—. Tú eres muy guapo.

—Eso no es verdad, yo, yo no soy guapo… —Izzy bajó la mirada y sus ojos se entristecieron—. En cambio Daniel…

—¿Eh? Qué tiene que ver Daniel con esto —Ashley se consternó por el comentario de Izzy.

—Es que yo he notado que no le eres indiferente a Daniel, desde hace mucho, incluso cuando era nuestro enemigo, siempre te dedicaba una mirada algo especial, y cómo no hacerlo si eres una chica muy bonita. Además tú y él tienen más contacto en el mundo real…

—Izzy, por Dios, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? —aquello estaba indignando a la rubia, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

—Por favor, Ashley, comprende yo...

—Eres un tonto Izzy, no puedo creer lo que me dices —Ashley soltó los recipientes y dejó a Izzy ahí parado.

La rubia entró furiosa a la tienda, se sentó cruzada de brazos al lado de Mimi, quien al verla inmediato le preguntó que le pasaba, antes de recibir respuesta, ya tenía a Ashley sobre ella llorando a mares y balbuceando quien sabe qué tanta cosa. Una vez más tranquila, Ashley entre sollozos y lágrimas le contó lo ocurrido y Mimi no sabía cómo ayudarla, vaya que tener novio a veces era un verdadero conflicto.

* * *

Mas noche, Mimi se despertó porque había tenido un mal sueño el cual se le olvido al momento de abrir los ojos, se percató que Ashley se había quedado dormida, sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la tienda, al salir, notó la fogata encendida, al fondo estaba Sora y Yolei tomando café, en un tronco estaba Ken sentado, no sabía si dejarlo ahí solo o hacerle compañía.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? —se aventuró a preguntar la castaña.

—Por supuesto —Ken se movió para hacerle más espacio a Mimi, el muchacho también tenía una taza de café humeante—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —bastante grosero se le hacía haberlo interrumpido como para ahora quitarle el café—. ¿Has sentido que a veces cuando las cosas salen mal parece que se esfuerzan para que salgan peor?

—Sí, pero afortunadamente ya no ha sido así. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por lo de hoy, jamás me imagine que Vi L tuviera más cómplices y también porque las habilidades que tenemos desaparecieron.

—No quiero culpar a nadie, pero eso se pudo haber evitado si Daniel nos hubiera avisado que había más enemigos —Ken tomó café y lo escupió —Lo hizo Yolei —murmuró.

—Tienes razón, tal vez se le olvidó como a mí se me olvidan algunas cosas…

Ken volteó a verla, notó aquella mirada, se le hacía muy familiar, hasta podía comprenderla. No pudo evitar abrazarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole todo su apoyo.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no sé cómo —le hizo saber el muchacho.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —sonrió Mimi que empezaba a llorar—. Sólo que me siento culpable por todo lo que ha sucedido.

—No tienes por qué.

—Es que el hecho de no recordar algunas cosas es como no saber de mí, de haber perdido una parte de mi vida en esos recuerdos, también tengo esa sensación de que yo tengo que ver con la desaparición de la hermana de Tai… —Mimi lo miró, con aquellos enormes ojos caramelos se notaban suplicantes— que no me acuerdo quién es —confesó, llevó sus manos a su rostro, como tratando de retener el llanto.

Ken se quedó impresionado, no tenía palabras para consolarla, sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

—Kari —fue lo único que dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

—Kari, yo no me acuerdo de ella, de hecho cada día que pasa, empiezo a sentir que olvidó más cosas, tengo miedo de olvidar todo… —no sabía por qué se había atrevido confesar sus miedos con la persona que menos conocía, como lo era Ken.

—Eso no pasará, porque a tu lado tienes a personas que te quieren mucho y que no te abandonarán jamás.

—Gracias Ken —Mimi se limpió la cara, trató de sonreír, le había ayudado desahogarse—. Muchísimas gracias por escuchado.

—Tú lo estuviste para mí, ¿Por qué yo no lo estaría para ti?

Aquello extrañó mucho a la castaña, pues no se acordaba haber ayudado al muchacho antes, lo expresó de inmediato y no pasó desapercibido para Ken.

—No te preocupes, yo sé lo que hiciste por mí y estoy muy agradecido contigo, tal vez un poco de agua fresca sobre tu rostro te ayude, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Eh, no, gracias Ken, ya bastante hiciste escuchándome, además, Yolei no deja de vernos, no quiero meterte en problemas con ella, además me sirve para despejarme.

—Ok.

Mimi se levantó y por mirar hacia atrás, notó la fija mirada de Sora sobre ella, ¿por qué la sentía tan pesada? Si la que estaba molesta con Sora era ella. Por no fijarse a donde daba el pasó, casi se cae, pero Ken la atrapó al momento, quedando en una pose como si Ken fuera a besarla, pero sólo fue por dos segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Creo que lo estaré si Yolei no nos vio —bromeó Mimi, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

—No te preocupes, pero por si las dudas, iré con ella.

Aquello lo había visto Yolei y Sora, sin embargo, la pelimorada a pesar de lo celosa que era, no se inmutó.

—No puedo creerlo, ya ni respeta a las novios de sus amigas —comentó Sora—. Sólo busca la mínima excusa para provocarlos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Yolei bastante desconcertada por el comentario de la pelirroja—. Es broma, ¿verdad?

Sora se quedó callada, no sabía porque había dicho eso, simplemente lo pensó y automáticamente salió de su boca, algo no estaba bien con ella, le dio tanta vergüenza que no le respondió Yolei y se fue a la tienda.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ken que llegó a acompañar a su novia.

—No lo sé, hizo un comentario bastante raro —respondió Yolei.

La pelirroja estaba dentro de la tienda con las manos sobre su cabeza y una mirada de extrañeza, pasando los recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Mimi hasta llegar al de cuando besó a Matt. No entendía porque había actuado así, no era ella, fue como si alguien más hubiera entrado a su cuerpo y la hiciera sentir eso que ahora sentía, como envidia hacia la castaña, con ganas de que nadie quisiera a Mimi, pero ¿por qué? No pudo más y empezó a llorar, ella no era así.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mimi llegaba al manantial, se acercó a la orilla, metió sus manos al agua fresca y se echó un poco sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua, se sentía delicioso, volvió a meter sus manos y alcanzó verlas dentro del agua cristalina, empezaba a dibujarse círculos en la superficie del agua como cuando se le lanza una piedra, movió sus manos de tal forma que pareciese estar abriendo un par de cortinas, en el fondo se empezaba a vislumbrar una luz tenue que poco a poco recobraba fuerza a tal punto de cegarla. Sólo vio el fuerte destello y dejó de sentir.

Abrió los ojos y con horror vio que estaba dentro del agua muy alejada de la superficie, sólo veía como las burbujas de aire se iban hacia arriba, empezó a mover sus manos con desesperación porque se estaba ahogando, a pesar de sus esfuerzos se hundía más sin remedio alguno, hasta que la ultima burbuja de aire salió de su boca.

* * *

—Mimi —escuchó una suave y dulce voz—. Despierta.

Despertó toda atolondrada, tardó un poco en recuperar al cien su visión, una vez recuperada, el lugar donde se encontraba era un lugar desolado, como si se estuviera consumiendo por fuego, el cielo gris y en el aire oliendo a quemado, las cenizas caían como si fuesen copos de nieve, era una ciudad en llamas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Mimi que giró para ver a la persona que poseía tan bella voz.

Una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, ojos del mismo color, tez ligeramente morena y una linda sonrisa.

—En un futuro —respondió aquella chica que parecía jugar, tenía sus manos tras de la espalda y caminó hacia Mimi de una forma infantil.

—¿En un futuro? —repitió Mimi, desconcertada—. ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Son demasiadas preguntas. Yo soy Kari, hermana de Tai.

—Kari… —Mimi se le quedó viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica—. ¡Kari! Por Dios, Kari, te andan buscando como locos, pero qué bueno que ya te encontré… —se veía feliz por haber encontrado a la hermana de Tai.

—No me encontraste, yo te encontré a ti… —Kari actuaba rara.

—Bueno como haya sido, ¿Palmon y Gatomon? —Mimi estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a Palmon.

—No pudieron hacer nada y las vencieron fácilmente… ellas murieron —dijo Kari sin cambiar aquel semblante de felicidad.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, su reacción fue tomar a Kari de los hombros y agitarla.

—¿Cómo que murieron? ¡No!

—Te dije que este es un futuro, si Jack gana, esto es lo que va a pasar… —Kari agarró a Mimi y la empujó enviándola a varios metros lejos—. No te puedo mostrar otro futuro porque este ha sido el más viable.

—¿Más viable? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó Mimi, adolorida por el golpe.

—Por el cómo van las cosas, si ustedes no luchan, esto es lo que va ocurrir.

Kari caminó hasta acercarse a Mimi, se agachó para dejarse ver más de cerca, fue entonces que Mimi notó que los ojos de la chica carecían de cierto brillo que era característico en Kari.

—Tú no eres Kari —se había sorprendió de acordarse de aquel detalle de la hermana de Tai.

—Bien, tu memoria aún no anda tan mal, es un buen significado, ¿pero te acuerdas del trato que hicimos? —preguntó Kari.

—¿Cuál trato? —Tal vez la que estaba frente a ella no era Kari, pero no sabía quién era y tampoco de algún trato.

—Mimi Tachikawa, cuando tenías 14 años aceptaste el trato que te propuse.

—No recuerdo nada… ¿de qué trata? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Yo soy la creadora del digimundo, pero como no tengo un cuerpo propio, ocupo una imitación del cuerpo de Kari, me dicen La Madre del digimundo.

Mimi estaba impactada ante tal noticia, de conocer a la madre del digimundo, de repente se acordó de algunas cosas.

—Pero que no se supone que el digimundo fue creado por unos programadores o algo por el estilo —no pudo callarlo.

—Crearon un programa para poder crear el digimundo, yo soy ese programa, me llamaron programa madre.

—Ahhh… trajiste a la chica equivocada, pudiste haber traído a Izzy —Mimi no entendía muy bien lo que escuchaba.

—A pesar de la situación sigues manteniendo el sentido del humor —Kari esbozó una sonrisa se sentó al lado de Mimi—. El trato tu lo debes de recordar.

—¿Pero cómo? Yo olvido muchas cosas y últimamente soy más olvidadiza…

—No te preocupes, lo irás recordando a como es debido. Mimi, sólo no dejes de luchar. Tú los elegiste, tú debes de ayudarlos a recuperarse.

—¿Qué? —Mimi viró para verla, y fue que el rostro de Kari empezó a borrarse y todo alrededor también.

Mimi despertó entre el agua, viendo las burbujas escapando de su boca y nariz, braceaba desesperadamente para llegar a la superficie, ya no podía más, se iba a desmayar, ya no podía hacer más, su ultimo respiro se fue en aquella burbuja que reventó en la superficie.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien =) bueno, yo aquí, haciendome presente con el nuevo capitulo de esta su humilde historia, esperando a que el capitulo sea de su agrado n.n lo acabo de escribir lo que significa que no tengo preparado el siguiente, pero pondré empeño en estos días para empezar el siguiente y así dentro de poco poder actualizar pronto, que esta vez no me he tardado tanto, eso es bueno jeje **

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo dedicado a la lectura, a sus reviews, que son valiosisimos por mí, =) a MimatoxLove, D´Ascolli y a Adrit126 Muchisimas gracias chicas n.n **

**Que tal Sora? esta sacando las garras, que diga uñas la chica eh... quien la viera jajaja, bueno, espero que vuelva a tomar el buen camino**

**Se despide de ustedes **

**con mucho cariño**

**y un abrazo**

**XANHEX  
**


End file.
